Treasure of Gryffindor
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Complete! The infamous Captain Black and his band of miscreants sail the seven seas in search of treasure, excitement, and romance. When the daring Hermione Granger joins the crew, will she have what it takes to be a pirate?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Nor do I own pirates, London, or tropical islands.   
  
**WARNINGS:** Sirius/Remus SLASH; violence; underage drinking; minor language, AU.  
  
**Summary:** The infamous Captain Black and his band of miscreants sail the seven seas in search of treasure, excitement, and romance. When the daring Hermione Granger joins the crew, will she have what it takes to be a pirate?   
  
---  
**Treasure of Gryffindor**  
---  
  
Prologue  
  
-  
  
_Wanted, one seafaring man or woman, for Adventures and Employment, for voyages to the Caribbean Islands, Barbados, etc. Will receive one-nineteenth of all Profits and Earnings, funeral expenses to be paid for and arranged if necessary. Inquiries: Captain Sirius Black, the _Marauder_, in the port of London, on the Date of June 1, 1756.'_  
  
It was an advertisement one would have to be mad to accept; but Hermione Granger was determined. She had wanted to be a sailor all her life, and here was her chance. It was widely known that Captain Black, one of the most infamous pirates in the world, didn't discriminate against women - in fact, several women were a valuable part of his crew. Hermione put the well-worn piece of newsprint back in her pocket, scanning the docks. She had arrived as early as possible, hoping to be taken on. Her eyes flicked from ship to ship, searching out the _Marauder_, Black's vessel.   
  
Joining Sirius Black's crew was an opportunity few young people chose to pass up; Black was easily one of the most successful pirates in the trade. Tales of his adventures were heard far and wide - the story of how he had escaped an entire fleet of British soldiers single-handedly, with nary a scratch; the story of how he had rescued a French nobleman's son from slavery, and how he and the nobleman's son had fallen in love; the heroic rescue of his godson from the dungeons of the feared Lord Voldemort. But Black hadn't taken on a new crew member in several years, so the advertisement in the newspaper had been thought a joke by many at first.  
  
The _Marauder_ was tied at the very end of the dock. Two young men, one with a snow-white owl on his shoulder, were sitting before its gangplank, chatting. Hermione took a deep breath and made herself as tall as possible. She was surprised that there was no one lining up before the ship, but she approached the two lads. Good morning.  
  
Morning, lass. The boy with the owl grinned at her; he had messy black hair and piercing green eyes framed by round glasses. With a thrill of excitement, Hermione noticed a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. This was Harry Potter, Black's godson. Here to apply for the position?  
  
Hermione stood a little straighter, pulling the advert from her pocket. Today is June first, isn't it?  
  
Both boys chuckled. Sure is, the other replied. He was taller than Harry, with bright red hair and gingery freckles. His eyes were a lovely Irish blue. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter. What's your name, dear?   
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Any experience?  
  
This was what she feared most; that they would refuse her for not having any experience sailing a ship. But they didn't say a word about it, only asking her a few other questions. Then Ron looked up at the ship.   
  
Oi, Ginny!  
  
A girl with long red hair popped her head above deck.   
  
Take this girl to meet the cap'n, he ordered. She's our new hand.  
  
Hermione was taken aback by the sudden decision, but recovered quickly. Thank you so much, sirs - but don't you need to... get permission, or something -?  
  
Nope. Sirius trusts us. And no need for formalities, Harry said, waving her up the gangplank. Just follow Ginny.  
  
She hurried to meet the redheaded girl, who looked like a female version of Ron. Ginny smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her below deck. The inside of the ship was cramped, but only because there were sacks and boxes piled against the walls. Be glad they're here, Ginny said, as they squeezed around a large crate. Once these boxes empty out we'll have more room; but as long as it's crowded in here, you know we have plenty to eat. She stopped before a door and raised a hand to knock. Excuse me, Captain? I've got a new hand to meet you.  
  
Come in, a low, lazy voice called, and Ginny pushed the door open and dragged Hermione inside. She was greeted by the sight of a large, elegantly decorated cabin, fit for a king. Wide windows stretched the length of the back wall, offering a view of other ships in the crowded port. Under the windows was a huge bed with rumpled silk sheets, in which two men lay. Both were completely naked, their slender bodies shining with sweat. One was delicate and pale with light-brown hair and hazel eyes; the other was darkly tanned with long black hair and midnight-blue eyes.   
  
The raven-haired man sat up, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He didn't make the slightest attempt to cover himself or his lover up, and Hermione willed herself not to stare at their bare bodies. The light-haired man put his arms around the captain, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. Hermione bit her lip, realising exactly what they had been up to before she and Ginny had come knocking. Ginny didn't look the lest bit perturbed at the sight, however; you'd think seeing men in bed together was an everyday occurrence for her.   
  
Well, my dear, the captain spoke, tucking a long strand of ebony hair behind his ear. Have you come to join my crew?  
  
---  
  
(A/N: Big hugs and lots of chocs to mysticVigil, for her support and enthusiasm concerning this project! She's also my beta-reader for it, as well. Thanks, darling - hope you'll stick around for the whole thing.....)


	2. Life On The High Seas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Nor do I own pirates, London, or tropical islands.   
  
**WARNINGS:** Sirius/Remus SLASH; violence; underage drinking; minor language, AU.  
  
---  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
---  
  
Chapter 1 - Life On The High Seas  
  
-  
  
Come on, ye worthless curs! Put some muscle in it, unless ye all want to find yerselves at the bottom of Davey Jones' locker! Pull, ye scurvy dogs, or it's all a'our necks!  
  
The roar of Alastor Moody, easily the oldest and toughest member of Black's crew, was barely heard over the roar of the storm. Hermione couldn't stop shivering and she hauled on the ropes connected to the sails, trying to get them down. She was drenched, absolutely soaked, and the waves that kept sloshing over the deck weren't helping any. It was the third straight day since the _Marauder_ had entered this storm, and Hermione heartily wished at times that she had heeded her mother's advice and stayed at home, working samplers by the fire. Sewing was boring, but at least she'd be warm, dry, and in no fear of being washed overboard sitting by the hearth.  
  
Not that she was the only miserable one, of course. The rest of the crew was just as bad off, some worse - Ginny, for example, had a minor head cold. But she was working as hard as always beside her brothers, thanks to the help of her mother's fail-proof remedies. Ever since joining the crew of the _Marauder_ two months ago, Hermione had deeply admired Ginny - the captain had assigned the redhead the task of showing Hermione what to do, and the two girls had become great friends. Ginny also possessed an amazing personality and nearly overwhelming strength, something Hermione had never seen in another girl before. In fact, all the women aboard the_ Marauder_ were not at all like the women she knew at home. The second mate, a tall raven-haired woman named Andromeda Tonks, was the captain's beloved cousin, and had lovely manners - and yet Hermione knew her language could get even saltier than any of the men's. Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley, was a plump, motherly woman, but even she was not averse to pitching in when needed.   
  
In the short time she had known them, the crew of the _Marauder_ had become like a second family to Hermione. She had become great friends with Harry and Ron as well, and when the three of them had to scrub the decks together, the two lads loved to regale Hermione with all the tales of ports they'd visited and adventures they'd had.   
  
Another wave cascaded over the deck, nearly knocking Hermione off her feet; she kept a hold on her rope and pulled herself upright. She cast a frightened glance up at the quarter-deck as a bolt of lightning lit up the ship momentarily. In that second, she caught a glimpse of Captain Black, looking like a madman with his long hair whipping around in the wind, his teeth bared as he consulted the compass clutched in his left hand. He was doing his best to keep the ship under control even as the wind and waves tossed it to and fro like a child's toy. Hermione shook her sopping bangs out of her eyes. Another bolt of lighting offered a look at the rest of the crew as they rushed around, slipping in puddles in their haste.   
  
Ginny was at her side, shouting to be heard over the wind. Come on, it's you and me on the pump next!  
  
Eager to get out of the rain and into the comparatively dry cabin, Hermione tied the end of her rope and hurried belowdecks. Fred and George, Ginny's elder twin brothers, had been manning the pump, but gave identical sighs of relief when the girls appeared.   
  
About time, me arms are about to fall off, Fred said.   
  
It's not much better up there, George reminded him, as they scurried up the ladder. Hermione and Ginny each grabbed a handle and began to pump. In fair weather, the pump needed to be used very rarely; but in storms like this, water was almost knee-deep in the very bottom decks and needed to be pumped out almost constantly. It was a tiring and monotonous job; but it was better than struggling to bring down the sails. And the noise of the storm was slightly muffled; they were able to talk a little down here.  
  
Wonder how long this one'll last, Ginny sighed wearily. Once we were in a storm for two weeks.  
  
Hermione shuddered. No thank you! I wonder how far we've gotten off course.  
  
Not too far, I'll bet. Sirius is the best captain in these waters - he knows his way around like the back of his hand. He's never once lost his way, not even in the worst storms.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Say, I've been meaning to ask you - where's Remus? He's the only one I haven't seen since this storm started. Remus was Sirius' lover, the nobleman's son whom Sirius had rescued from a detestable slave trader and equally revolting potential master in Dublin. On most days, Remus could be seen on deck, following Sirius around, or otherwise perched on a railing with a large book in his lap. He was a very kind, intelligent man, and Hermione liked him quite a lot.  
  
Sirius makes him stay in their cabin during storms or raids. He's afraid Remus will get hurt. But I think it's kind of an insult to Remus - he used to do all kinds of things on his father's ship when he was younger. Sirius doesn't like him to do it, and I think he's also afraid someone will take Remus away from him during a raid. You know how protective he gets. More like smothering - like Mum. She joined the crew just because Dad and Bill were doing it, so she could keep an eye on them. And now that there's seven of us kids, she stays on to make sure we're okay.  
  
Hermione thought again of her own mother, warm and dry at home in London, and the homesickness that was always nibbling away at the back of her mind gave a particularly hard bite. Still... you're all together here. I miss my parents a lot.  
  
Ginny gave her a smile. Come on... you'll see them again, I promise. You're acting like one of the ninnies who see the note about funeral expenses and panic. Sirius puts that in for good luck - he figures if he says it, it won't happen. Trust me.  
  
---  
  
The storm lasted an additional two days, finally blowing itself out early in the morning of the sixth day. The captain ordered the anchor to be dropped long enough for everything to be set to rights and for everyone to have some rest. A joyful cry arose at the announcement, Sirius smiling tiredly and swiping his disheveled hair out of his eyes as he headed belowdecks. No one else went to bed right away; the warm sunshine peeking through the breaking clouds was too inviting. Ginny and Hermione stretched out in a patch of sun to dry off. Ron joined them; Harry was off overseeing the repair of a mast that had cracked in the storm.   
  
Lots of fun, yes? he sniggered, planting himself between the girls. You can't say it hasn't been exciting.  
  
A little too exciting, Hermione yawned.   
  
Stop grousing. It's to be expected. Just be glad we've got Sirius. I don't know where we'd be without him. Ron closed his eyes and tilted his freckly face to the sunlight. The good thing is, we're still on course. Harry says we should be in Barbados in another two weeks, maybe three. I can't wait. We'll be able to get off this blasted boat and stretch our legs!  
  
Not to mention we'll get some decent food, Ginny added. The cuisine aboard ship was far from the glamorous food Hermione had sampled at parties in London; but Mrs. Weasley was excellent at cooking and could make even the most unappealing-looking rations into something delicious. She also kept them well-supplied with fruits and vegetables to ward off scurvy; but what little remained of her stock before the storm had likely gotten ruined. I really wish I had an orange right now.  
  
Me, too, Hermione and Ron agreed in unison, then turned crimson. Ginny sniggered behind her hand.   
  
---  
  
That's better. Sirius sighed in bliss as Remus rubbed his bare shoulders. I'm glad we're out of that one. He opened an eye. Were you all right, Remmie?  
  
Perfectly fine. Remus' voice was soft and gentle, with a pleasing French accent. I was as snug as a - as a - how does it go?  
  
As a bug in a rug, Sirius supplied, laying back on the welcoming mattress and pulling Remus with him.   
  
Yes, that. He settled comfortably into his lover's arms. We are still on our way?  
  
We're bang on course, but I had the crew drop anchor. Everyone needs a rest. Sirius closed his eyes and yawned, revealing three gold teeth. Remus kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.  
  
Love... next time, may I -  
  
Sirius didn't even open an eye. We've settled this. I want you to stay here - I don't want you getting hurt.  
  
But Siri, I would not get hurt - I know what to do -  
  
My answer's still no. the captain's voice was firm, and Remus gave up. He begged for a chance after every storm or battle, but his lover was adamant in refusing him. He began to sing a lullaby in French, soothing Sirius off to sleep, resentment and devotion battling within him. He loved Sirius more than anyone, owed him his life and his freedom, had given the man his virginity - but he hated being trapped in this cabin whenever something was going on, treated like a little girl. He looked sadly down at the sleeping man in his arms. He wanted to prove himself to Sirius, show that he was just as strong and able as anyone else on the ship. But that day would most likely never come.   
  
---  
  
Hermione and Ginny went belowdecks as soon as the sun set. The ship was back underway; half the crew had risen refreshed from naps and taken over with Harry and Andromeda to guide them. The girls climbed into the hammock they shared and pulled up the miraculously dry blanket. Ginny was asleep in seconds, but Hermione lay awake for awhile, listening to the creaks of the ship and the thump-thump of waves on the sides. Mrs. Weasley had surprised the crew with candied orange, lemon, and lime peels; she had evidently been saving the rinds and candying them as the fruit was eaten. Thankfully, they had been tightly sealed in a barrel, so no water had gotten in to spoil them, and there was more than enough to go around. Hermione still had a sliver left, and sucked on it avidly as she dozed.  
  
Before the storm had sprung up, Hermione had heard tales from the rest of the crew that the captain was trying, yet again, to reach the fabled Treasure of Gryffindor. Hermione had laughed, because everyone knew the Treasure of Gryffindor was nothing more than a fanciful tale told to babes. But Sirius obviously thought it was real. Though the _Marauder_ and her crew had been to many places, the treasure had never been found. It was an obsession to Sirius, only made stronger by the fact that his cousin, Bellatrix, was also searching for Gryffindor's treasure. Hermione didn't know the full story (Remus was probably the only one who did), but Sirius and Bellatrix were cousins (Andromeda was in fact one of Bellatrix's elder sisters). They loathed each other, and both tried constantly to outwit the other. Bellatrix and her ship, the _Azkaban_, were as infamous as Sirius, if that were possible. Her crew was made up of some of the cruelest, greediest pirates ever to set sail - including Narcissa, the eldest Black sister, and Sirius' younger brother Regulus. Apparently the Blacks were a large seafaring family.   
  
What the Treasure of Gryffindor really was, no one knew. After all, no one had ever discovered it. But it must be something amazing, something simply breathtaking, for so many people to search for it their entire lives. Entire crews had perished in attempts to find the treasure, and Hermione sometimes wondered if the same fate wouldn't meet Sirius - and everyone else, including herself, aboard the _Marauder_. It was a chilling thought, but after all, she had known there was a possibility of dying since she saw the advert in the papers. And she had still taken the job on, hadn't she?  
  
Her orange peel was gone. She yawned and curled up under the blanket, moving closer to Ginny for warmth. There was nothing to worry about, yet. The storm had passed and everything was quiet. Hermione closed her eyes and slept.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: I apologize for any discrepancies in this story, and any I will make in the future. Though I have been around boats since I was born, and though my father is an official captain, I don't really know that much about running a ship. I can tell starboard from port, and that's about it. When it comes to boats in the 1700's.... I really don't know. I have an excellent book about pirates that I use for reference (and to a lesser extent, I have Pirates of the Caribbean : Curse of the _Black Pearl_'), so that helps. I'm going to try my best! So any boat enthusiasts out there, don't be offended by my cluelessness! See you in chapter 2!)


	3. Shipwrecked Beauty

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.  
  
---  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
---  
  
Chapter 2 - Shipwrecked Beauty  
  
-  
  
It was good to have everything back to normal, Hermione reflected. The good weather was holding up splendidly; the ship had had an encounter with a passing merchant ship willing to barter supplies for gold; and everyone aboard was in a good mood. It looked like they would reach Barbados sooner than expected.  
  
Hermione was up in the crow's nest at the moment, but there was nothing to concern herself with. There was no hint of land on the horizon as of yet, and not one other ship as far as she could see. It was almost as if the _Marauder_ and her crew were the only things on the planet. With a yawn, Hermione leaned over the edge of the nest to see what was going on below. Ginny and Ron were coiling bundles of rope while chatting with Fred and George, who were mending barrels which had broken in the storm. Harry was on the quarter-deck with Sirius, looking out at the ocean. Remus, who had been ecstatic to escape from the stuffy cabin, was sitting on the rail, his face tilted up to the sun. Everyone was taking advantage of the perfect weather. Storms could pop up quickly and without warning here in the Caribbean, so it was a good idea to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted.  
  
Bill, Ron and Ginny's eldest brother, swung himself up into the nest. He was very attractive, his long flaming-red hair worn in a queue and a fang earring dangling from his left ear. He flashed a brilliant smile at Hermione. My turn. Go ahead, I think Ginny's getting a little lonely.  
  
Hermione climbed down the rigging easily, jumping the last couple of feet. She had been scared witless of the crow's nest during her first couple of weeks aboard ship - heights terrified her, and she secretly envied the fearless, graceful way Ginny could shimmy up the rigging and into the nest without breaking a sweat. But, determined not to disappoint anyone or seem weak, Hermione had forced herself to get used to going up and down until it no longer bothered her. She hurried over to Ginny, Ron, and the twins.  
  
Anything brewing? George asked her with a smile. Hermione shook her head.  
  
No, there's nothing to see. No boats, no land, not even a school of fish or a flock of gulls.  
  
Well, this _is _ the Bermuda Triangle, Fred said, his voice taking on an eerie tone. Ships sometimes sail in here and never - come - out!  
  
Ginny shuddered. Enough stories about the Triangle!  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she plumped herself down beside Ron and accepted the bundle of tangled rope he offered her. She was well used to Fred's tales about the Bermuda Triangle by now, and no longer paid them any heed. They were ridiculous, anyway - nobody just disappeared off the face of the earth, no matter what Fred or Luna Lovegood (who had a reputation for believing in the wildest things) said. She began to untangle the rope, her eyes resting momentarily on the captain. Sirius was frowning down at a chart he held in his hands, occasionally raising a hand to brush a strand of long black hair out of his eyes. A thought occurred to her.  
  
D'you think... well, d'you think the Treasure of Gryffindor might be around here? she suggested timidly.  
  
Ron sniggered. I say, Hermione - you actually believe Sirius when he says there's a legendary Treasure of Gryffindor lying around, just waiting to be found? I'd expect that from Luna, but not from you!  
  
Hermione flushed. Ron had an annoying habit of making teasing remarks whenever she made her opinions on anything known. It's not that. I think he's wasting his time searching for it, but as long as we get food and money in the process, it doesn't bother me much. But think about it. Everyone who's ever tried to find the treasure has vanished. Some died, but not _all_ . Have you any stories about mysterious treasures in the Triangle, Fred?  
  
Fred shook his head. No. It's a load of rubbish, that treasure. Sirius is the best captain you could ever want, a fair man, and, judging by the way Remus follows him around, one hell of a lover. But he's got a screw loose about that treasure, Hermione. He's been looking for it since he was sixteen - if he hasn't found it after twenty years, he never will.  
  
I suppose you're right. But Hermione still felt inclined to disagree in her mind. The world was a big place; Sirius could search for twenty thousand years without result, and yet there could still be a treasure hidden away. She _did_ think it was ridiculous for him to keep looking - nearly everyone thought Sirius half-mad. People in London mocked him behind his back; Mrs. Weasley scolded him whenever he brought it up in conversation; and not even Luna, who believed in so many outrageous things and swore her mother had been snatched up and devoured by the god Poseidon while on a voyage to Africa, could believe the tale. Even Remus, who loved Sirius more than his own life, refused to believe - though when Sirius talked of finding the treasure some nights as they lay in bed, Remus would smile and stroke his hair and say he was sure Sirius would find the treasure soon; humouring him, as a mother humours a small child who claims to have seen a monster under her bed.  
  
---  
  
Almost the rest of the day was spent belowdecks, for Hermione and Ginny at least. It was their turn to pump out the bilge, and a very tiring, smelly chore it was. They were grateful for a chance for a wash and supper, bringing their bread crusts up to the deck to finish them in the cool evening air. A gentle breeze propelled the ship along; Harry was at the wheel. Sirius had retired for the night, Remus with him. As if they aren't working harder now than they did all day, Ginny sniggered heartily as they sat down on two barrels. Hermione blushed, turning away to look out over the water. She was the only member of the crew who became embarrassed upon reminding of the sexual half of the relationship between the captain and his lover; in London, such talk was not something normally heard in polite conversation.  
  
Something was floating in the water, partially illuminated by the lanterns dotted round the ship. Hermione squinted. It looked... odd. Like... someone floating? Ginny, do you see that?  
  
Ginny leaned over the railing to look. Yeah... what... is it?  
  
The something floated closer, into the light cast by the lamps. The girls caught a glimpse of a pale hand and clouds of golden hair.  
  
Man overboard! they both cried at once. Harry came hurrying down from the quarter-deck, while thunderous noises from all over the ship made it clear the rest of the crew had heard. Man overboard!  
  
Sirius, clad only in his trousers and boots, pushed past his crew to peer over the side of the ship. His dark blue eyes widened, and he turned on his heel. Didn't you hear?! Get moving! Man overboard!  
  
There was a great flurry of excitement as ropes were cast and some of the men swung over the side to retrieve the person in the water. They brought the person up on deck, along with a large piece of driftwood. It was a young woman with long golden hair, her fine silk dress soaked and almost certainly ruined. She was unconscious, but breathing shallowly. In an instant, Sirius had swiped the knife from Moody's belt and slit the tight bodice of the woman's gown. Her eyes flew open and she gagged, turning to the side and coughing up quite a lot of water. She struggled into a sitting position, looking around with a fearful expression on her face, clutching at her ruined gown. She was breathing rather heavily, but managed to choke out : _Où est Monsieur Lafayette? Je suis - _ She stopped at the sight of their puzzled faces. There was a pause, then she spoke up in a trembling voice. _E-excuse moi_ - I - oh - she turned red and fell silent.  
  
Hermione felt a hand on her arm. It was Remus, wearing a long silk dressing gown. She stepped aside, letting him get closer to the young woman. He sank to his knees beside her and smiled. _Tu parles Anglais?_   
  
The young woman nodded, then shrugged. She said something in French. Remus listened, and responded. They talked for a short while, then Remus looked up at Sirius. She says she speaks English, but only very little, my love. She tells me she was on a voyage with her father to meet her fiancé in America, but a storm destroyed their ship. She would like to know, what are we going to do with her?  
  
The young woman gazed up at Sirius as well, fear evident in her light blue eyes. She was trembling, but out of terror rather than cold, clutching at her gown in an effort to keep her linen undergown concealed. The man speaking had kind eyes and spoke her language fluently, but the one standing before her was the most frightening man she had ever seen. He had long black hair that fanned out behind him in the wind, highlighted gold by the lamplight, and mysterious dark eyes. Tattoos crossed his bare chest, wound down his muscular arms, and encircled the base of each finger. Was he the captain? He didn't look it, as half-dressed and as wild-looking as he was; but he wore a lot of jewelry, all of it looking very valuable, and the crew seemed to be waiting for his decision.  
  
Sirius looked from the woman to Remus. Tell her she'll be staying with us for awhile, so she'd better start speaking English soon. Hermione, Ginny, Andy - take her below and get her something to wear, and some food. Remmie, you're going to have to serve as her translator for awhile, savvy?  
  
Remus nodded, helping the woman to her feet. He led her below deck, talking to her in a soothing tone. Andromeda swept after them, as regal and imposing as she always seemed, and Hermione and Ginny followed.  
  
Andromeda dug a gown out of her own trunk, but it was hopelessly large; the young woman was nowhere near as tall as Andromeda. However, an outgrown set of trousers and a shirt formerly belonging to Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora were a perfect fit. Ginny brought bread and cheese from the galley, Hermione carefully brushed and dried the woman's long hair, and Remus continued to chat with her. When she was dry and fed, the woman gave a shaky smile.   
  
Hermione and Ginny smiled back, and Andromeda took the woman's arm. Come along, dear, you must be exhausted, she said, leading the girl to the small alcove in which her own hammock hung. Ginny and Hermione hung back, unwilling to leave, until Andromeda closed the curtain around the hammock and shooed them away. Run along, now, she's been through enough, she said sternly, herding the two girls before her like small children.  
  
---  
  
She tells me her name is Fleur Delacour, Remus said softly, speaking to his lover's back. Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't say anything. Remus crawled across the bed and put his arms around the captain. What is it, my love?  
  
Sirius heaved a long sigh. Delacour. I've heard of them. If I'm thinking of the right people, she's the daughter of a merchant in France - a silk trader. We've raided a few of his smaller ships. She'd be worth a lot of money if we held her for ransom - but I don't think I can bring myself to do it.  
  
Remus smiled, resting his head against Sirius' back. I knew you had a gentle side for women.  
  
Sirius turned, sliding his arms around Remus' waist and kissing his forehead. For the French, more like, he teased, then grew solemn once more. What should I tell them? What are they going to say when I tell them I'm just going to let her go?  
  
Have they ever questioned your judgment before? Siri, I am sure they will accept whatever you tell them and carry out your orders as splendidly as always.  
  
You might be right, Sirius mused. He placed a wet, ticklish kiss behind Remus' ear. Thank you, by the way. You did a good job calming her down. I don't know... what I'd do without you. He closed his eyes, and Remus kissed him on the forehead. He was pleased at the praise, but wished it was for something a little more brave and adventurous than comforting a frightened girl. He snuggled deeper into Sirius' embrace and was asleep in seconds.  
  
---  
  
Over the next few days, Fleur Delacour seemed to settle into life aboard the _Marauder_. She stuck close to Remus, mostly because he could talk to her, but also because he was the kindest-looking person on the ship. Everyone else seemed to scare her, and she trembled visibly whenever Sirius was near - which was often, since Remus preferred to stay close to his lover. Hermione felt sorry for her. It couldn't be easy to be suddenly thrown into such a frightening situation, especially after the trauma of a storm and losing her father. Ginny, however, had other things on her mind.  
  
Bill likes her, she said bluntly to Hermione, Harry, and Ron two days after Fleur's arrival, as the four of them sat peeling potatoes for Mrs. Weasley. He's head-over-heels for her. It's not a bad thing, mind you, but he doesn't speak French, and she doesn't do so well in English, even with Remus' lessons.  
  
I think she likes Bill, too, Ron said calmly, tossing a peeled potato into the cooking pot and picking up another one. I've seen her peeking at him when she thinks no one's looking. I wonder what Sirius is going to do with her? We could get a lot of money in exchange, if her fiancé's willing to buy her back. But then, if she never sees him again, it might be a good thing.  
  
Especially if she's as enamoured of Bill as he seems to be of her, Ginny added sagely. The last thing we need is them falling in love, only to have Sirius sell her back to her fiancé. It'll break their hearts.  
  
You're right, Hermione said, worried. Should we tell the captain?  
  
He's not dense, Harry said, handing a peeled potato to his owl, Hedwig. Hedwig dropped it in the pot as Harry began peeling another. He knows what's going on. Besides, he wasn't going to sell her back anyway.  
  
How do you know?  
  
He told me. From what Remus tells him, Fleur was opposed to her marriage in the first place. She doesn't want to go to America. He might send her back to France, or else let her make up her own mind, once we reach Barbados. Harry yawned. He's not all money money money, kill kill kill' all the time, you know. If he was, I would still be in Voldemort's dungeons.  
  
---  
  
About four days after that, the _Marauder_ finally reached Barbados. Hermione gazed in wonder as she stepped off the ship onto the dock, trying to take in the beautiful, brilliant surroundings. She and Ginny watched as Sirius and Remus, dressed today in their very best, climbed into a carriage manned by footmen in fine livery, and drove off. Where is he going? she wondered aloud.  
  
Who knows, Ginny said with a shrug. Sirius is always running off somewhere, mostly things to do concerning his family or his ridiculous obsession over Gryffindor's treasure. With Remus at his heels, like the good little pet he is. She laughed at the look on her friend's face. Don't look like that. I like them both very much. I just think they could stand a little time apart, don't you? Come, let's go! There's a wonderful gown shop I want to show you - she seized Hermione by the arm and pulled her down the road.  
  
---  
  
So they're definitely looking? Sirius said softly. How very interesting...  
  
I had one of them in here the other day, said Albus Dumbledore, the wise man and keeper of records and maps in Barbados. Lucius Malfoy. He was ferreting for information. But I told him it was merely a myth, a children's story. I should tell you the same, Sirius. Searching for Gryffindor's treasure is a fool's errand. I've known of men who have been driven insane by their search - but have turned up nothing! Are you going to fall victim to the same fate?  
  
Call me a fool, then, Sirius responded, standing and pulling on his cloak. I am determined, sir, to find the treasure, no matter what it requires.  
  
Dumbledore turned almost desperately to Remus as Sirius left the room. Monsieur Lupin - couldn't you -  
  
I shall not, Remus said quietly. Sirius is my life and my love. I will stay with him throughout his search, even if it lasts until the day we die, even if we are both driven mad. I am not happy unless my love is happy. Good day, sir. He turned to follow Sirius. Dumbledore sat back down, his blue eyes worried behind his half-moon spectacles.  
  
If Bellatrix Lestrange was also after Gryffindor's treasure, the day Remus and Sirius died might not be far off. Bellatrix and her crew were bloodthirsty and cruel, even for pirates; she was also determined to find the treasure, and it might come down to a battle between the two captains and their crews. Dumbledore had been expecting this, but it didn't make him feel any better about the advent of such a possibility.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: Laugh at me. I don't care. I know my French sucks (as was pointed out to me in the reviews for French Kiss'). It will suck forevermore. Luckily, I do have my notes from five years of French class lying around, so I can piece together simple sentences. But it's not enough!!! I've got to get Fleur speaking English ASAP. If you believe it, I speak better Japanese than I do French, and I've never taken a single lesson in Japanese! I pick it all up watching anime, if you can believe that. Anyway. So my French is bad. If I made a mistake, sorry! Don't make me feel worse than I already do!)


	4. Barbados

---  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
---  
  
Chapter 3 - Barbados  
-  
  
It was nearly noon before Hermione and Ginny left the dress shop. They had seen quite a few lovely frocks that they would have liked to own; but they knew better than to waste money on something that would likely never get worn. As they wandered up the main street, looking in all the shop windows, they were hailed by a shout.  
  
Oi! Ginny! Hermione!  
  
It was Ron, hurrying along with Harry by his side. With a slight glimmer of amusement, Ginny noted that Hermione's cheeks had turned faintly pink at the sight of her elder brother. She was pretty sure Hermione liked Ron, but was too shy to say anything. And Ron was too thick to get the idea. But, Ginny decided, perhaps she could give them a little.... nudge. She beamed and took Harry's arm. Harry! Just the lad I was looking for. Come with me, please, you've got to see this - Ron, would you mind showing Hermione around while I steal Harry for a moment?  
  
Er - not at all, Ron said, looking a trifle bemused. Hiding a triumphant smile, Ginny dragged Harry off down the street, leaving Hermione and Ron standing awkwardly in front of a pub. Hermione suddenly felt as if her heart had leapt into her throat; she shuffled her feet nervously. She had never been alone with Ron before. Ginny's hunch had been correct - Hermione liked Ron, quite a lot, but was too shy to say so.  
  
Ron was looking everywhere but Hermione, hands shoved deep in his pockets. A flush was slowly spreading across his tanned, freckly cheeks. He didn't seem anxious to start a conversation, and Hermione wondered if perhaps it was up to her; after all, her mother had always taught her that a good hostess never let conversation falter. But she was saved when Ron spoke up suddenly.  
  
Look. It's Bill, and he's got that Fleur girl with him, he said. Hermione turned to look. Sure enough, Bill was strolling along the street hand-in-hand with Fleur. It looked as if they were heading out of town. Ron sniggered. Guess they're looking for a place to be alone.  
  
They make a cute couple, Hermione said. Aren't you happy for your brother?  
  
I suppose. Though I can't imagine Fleur's fiancé in America would be very thrilled. Say, how about a lager?  
  
Erm - Hermione hesitated for a second. Well - all right. She followed Ron into the dark, gloomy pub. After all, she was a pirate now, not the merchant's daughter who had left London almost four months ago. One drink couldn't hurt... right?  
  
---  
  
It ees lovely up Fleur said to Bill, holding on to his arm with one hand and holding her long skirts above the grass with the other. (Mrs. Weasley had managed to alter some of Andromeda's old, outgrown gowns to fit Fleur, so that she need not have to dress like the crew.) She rather liked being with Bill, and after several weeks at sea, Fleur was beginning to get over her fear of the pirates. They really could not have been more courteous to her, or more friendly. They were nothing like the pirates she had heard about. Even the captain (whom Fleur had heard tales of at her home in Paris; he was said to be one of the bravest, most clever, and most ruthless pirates around) had been wonderful.  
  
Fleur's third day on the ship had started with a request from the captain; he wished to see her in his cabin. After getting into one of the altered gowns and braiding her long hair, Fleur ventured forth to the cabin. The captain answered the door himself, smiling. He was dressed in fine clothes and shining jewels, his own long hair tied back in a queue. It was drastically different from his appearance the night she had arrived aboard the _Marauder_, and along with Remus' presence, it had been reassuring. After accepting a glass of wine, Fleur sat down at the captain's table, wondering what he wanted from her. He spoke, Remus translated, and Fleur almost spilled the wine all over herself.  
  
I'm not going to send you to your fiancé.  
  
Fleur bit her lip and spoke to Remus. Remus translated for Sirius. What will you do with me, then?  
  
I'm not holding you hostage for your father's money. Nor am I going to sell you as a slave. You shall come with us as far as Barbados, where you may decide if you wish to remain there, or return to France, or be sent to your fiancé; or, if you like, you may remain with us. The decision is all yours, my dear.  
  
Are - are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Of course I am. Though Remus said this quite pleasantly, Fleur saw the steely glint in Sirius' eye that warned her not to question his generosity. What you do is none of my business.  
  
Oh - _merci _! Fleur stood and curtsied deeply, unable to stop a joyful smile from appearing on her face. She wouldn't have to return to her tyrannical father, or be forced to marry a complete stranger! She never would have expected the captain to be so lenient with her. _Merci beaucoup, monsieur _!  
  
Sirius was grinning broadly, even before Remus translated. He took her hand and kissed it. Go on, now. Run along.  
  
She smiled to herself at the memory. He really wasn't so bad.... none of them were, really. And she was quite certain of what she wanted to do now. She wanted to stay with the pirates, for one reason - Bill.  
  
He smiled back at her. I love this island. I look forward to coming here all the time. Luckily, Sirius' friend Dumbledore lives here, and he's essential to the quest for the treasure, so we need to sail here quite often.  
  
'E ees a bit silly, searching for ze Treasure of Gryffindor, Fleur said, stepping over a hummock in the grass. Even at ome, we ave eard ze stories. Zey are all nonsense. Her English was becoming very good, but her French accent was thicker and much more pronounced than Remus'.  
  
He doesn't seem to think so. Bill helped her around a puddle. He's been searching for that treasure since he was sixteen. His cousin Bellatrix is searching for it as well, and she and Sirius have always been fierce rivals. I can't imagine he'd just give up and hand his chances over to her. He ran a hand through his long red hair. Sirius is a very determined person. If he wasn't, none of us would be here right now. Remus would be God-knows-where, in slavery, and Harry would probably be wasting away in Voldemort's dungeons. Be thankful you're on his side.  
  
---  
  
Dumbledore refuses to tell me anything, my lady. Lucius Malfoy, one of the crew aboard the _Azkaban_, said, speaking to the back of a tall chair. He laughs and says Gryffindor's Treasure is a child's tale and we should stop wasting our time on it. But I could tell he was lying. And Crabbe tells me Dumbledore was seen speaking to Si - your cousin.  
  
Was he now? A tall figure rose from the chair. It was a thin woman with long black hair and narrow, midnight-blue eyes. She was very tan and dressed in delicate ivory breeches and a exquisitely embroidered jacket that exactly matched her eyes. She wore a lot of green gems and silver jewelry, and a gleaming pistol and sword were belted at her waist. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, cousin to Sirius Black and captain of the _Azkaban_. Lucius fidgeted slightly. His sister-in-law always made him slightly nervous, especially when they were alone together. She had a screw loose about this legendary treasure, and her one goal in life was to find it before her cousin did.  
  
Aye, my lady. Y-your cousin and his crew are here in Barbados right now, though they are at the public docks. He - is ferreting around for information as usual. No one aboard the _Marauder _ ever spoke Sirius' name aloud; to do so would mean certain death.  
  
Thank you, Lucius. Bellatrix still had her back to him, gazing out the window. You may go now. She settled back in her chair as the door shut behind him, and tapped her chin with one long fingernail.  
  
Without a doubt, Sirius merely wanted the treasure so he could add to his fortune, and gain the prestige and awe finding such a legendary treasure would bring. He probably fantasized about making love to that little French lover of his on mountains of gold coins. But did he know what Bellatrix herself knew? Did he know about the power and magical abilities the treasure would bestow on him?  
  
It was said that four legendary treasures existed in the world. Each embodied a quality : bravery, knowledge, kindness, ambition. They had been buried by the four lords and ladies who had come forth from Atlantis for that sole purpose. All four knew Atlantis was doomed, its end foretold by the Seer Cassandra Trelawney, and hid the four treasures in different places around the globe, with only the vaguest instructions on how to find them. Salazar Slytherin's had been perhaps the easiest to find; it was now in the possession of the feared Lord Voldemort and was thought to be the source of his horrific powers. Rowena Ravenclaw's had been discovered in Florence, Italy, and Florence's citizens swore the power of knowledge had flowed forth from the treasure to bring about the Renaissance. Sweet Helga Hufflepuff's treasure was in the possession of a family in the East who were known for their great generosity and mercy. But Godric Gryffindor's treasure remained lost to the world. Gryffindor had left no instructions as to where his treasure might be, and after so many had searched for so long with no success, it was speculated that perhaps Gryffindor had changed his mind, and his treasure sunk into the oceans with Atlantis; others of a more cynical bent murmured that Gryffindor probably hadn't even buried his treasure at all, but kept it for himself.  
  
This was entirely untrue, as Bellatrix knew. Gryffindor had hid his treasure so well that it might take more than just mere mortals to find it. It was said in the stories that the treasure was set with spells and enchantments to keep it from being discovered, and that anyone who _did_ manage to find it would be blessed with magical powers stronger than any ever seen. It was this that made Bellatrix even more desperate to retrieve Gryffindor's treasure; if Sirius got to it first he would finally be able to destroy her, and the rest of the family he so detested.  
  
She sighed and rose from her chair, leaving the cabin and heading abovedecks. Though Dumbledore refused to betray any secrets to her or her crew, she would find a way. It looked like combat between the two crews was inevitable...  
  
---  
  
Remus Lupin closed his eyes, running his fingers through Sirius' long hair, tilting his face towards the sun. A shiver of pleasure ran through his body as Sirius' tongue ran down the side of his neck. There was, he decided, nothing better than swimming with Sirius.  
  
It's so nice here, Sirius murmured against Remus' neck, his warm breath tickling his lover's wet skin. A perfect place to unwind, wouldn't you say?  
  
_Oui_ , my love, Remus said, opening his eyes and smiling. Sirius kissed him again before flipping onto his back and lazily swimming away. Remus followed, shaking his wet bangs out of his eyes. I hope the others are enjoying themselves as much as we are. It will be a while before we return, am I correct?  
  
Unfortunately, yes, Sirius muttered, treading water as he waited for Remus to catch up. It's time to stop screwing around and get it _done_ , Remmie. We've dawdled long enough. Bella's crew might not have a clue, but then again, they could. I'm going to find Gryffindor's treasure this time. Mark my words.  
  
They swam back to shore, emerging naked and dripping from the clear blue water to stretch out in a patch of sun. Remus sighed inwardly. He would never dream of trying to quash Sirius' determination, but he was beginning to wonder, like the rest of the crew, if the quest wasn't completely hopeless. He remembered telling Dumbledore he would follow Sirius until he died if he must. He meant it completely, and never wanted to be parted from Sirius; but if the quest was over... just for once, Sirius might look at him without the glazed hint of madness in his eyes....  
  
But then Sirius kissed him again, and Remus forgot about treasures and quests as he allowed himself to be drawn into his lover's arms in a passionate embrace.  
  
---  
  
Hermione sat clutching her flagon, blinking dully around at her surroundings. She had taken quite a few too many drinks, and her head felt very light and airy. Somehow, she was dizzier now than she had been setting foot on dry land for the first time in months. Ron was gone. He was standing at the bar, flirting with the plump, pretty barwoman, Rosmerta. Shaking her muzzy head in an attempt to clear it, Hermione stood. The floor slanted dangerously away from her, and she had to clutch at a nearby chair to stay upright. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly. She felt very ill, and suddenly getting outside and into fresh air was more important that Ron's whereabouts.  
  
She made her way out of the pub by moving from chair to chair, wobbling. Her head swam, and her vision went in and out of focus. She finally made it out the door. It was a relief to be away from the smoky, smelly inside of the pub, and Hermione felt slightly better. She made it almost all the way to the beach before she had to duck behind a shrub and vomit.  
  
That's the last drink I take, she choked, holding her hair away from her face. Wrinkling her nose at the smell, she moved away from the puddle of sick, making it a few yards away before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the warm, white sand. She closed her eyes, fumbling for her hanky to wipe her mouth. The salt air on her face was a small comfort.  
  
Blimey - Hermione! Someone dropped to their knees beside her. Hermione recognised Charlie's voice. What happened?  
  
Too much to drink, she slurred, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
Charlie swore. I can see that. What in the bloody hell possessed you to get drunk?  
  
Hermione moaned as she was picked up. She clung to Charlie, her eyes closed tightly against the painful glare of the sun. Went in with R- hic! - Ron, she managed.  
  
I should have guessed. I'll bring you someplace to rest, okay?  
  
  
  
It's about time you met Dumbledore, Charlie said simply. Being carried in his arms was a very soothing feeling. Hermione rested her cheek against his shoulder and went to sleep.  
  
---  
  
She awoke hours later to feel someone sponging her forehead with cool water. She blinked. An old man with a long silver beard and moustache, with hair to match, was bending over her. He didn't look the least bit familiar.  
  
Ah. Did you sleep well, my dear?  
  
Hermione winced as she tried to sit up. Her head ached, and the old man shook his head quickly and gently pushed her back down.  
  
No, no, my dear. It looks like you've got yourself quite a hangover, he said, smiling. He folded the damp cloth and placed it on her forehead. I have a few remedies I can make for you, but lying still is a good start to recovery. He rose and crossed the room to where a table was laden with all manner of bottles and packets. The old man rummaged through these, selecting certain things and adding them to a mortar.  
  
Hermione asked faintly.  
  
I am Albus Dumbledore, keeper of records and maps, the old man answered. And to some, I'm a healer and magician - a kind of witch doctor, if you will.  
  
Are you a wizard? Hermione couldn't help asking.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled quietly as he mixed the solution in the mortar. I am not what one would call a wizard. I know a few simple magics, but it is mostly due to my knowledge of obscure healing matters that lead these simple folk to call me such. I have learnt from the Druids, my dear, but I am not one myself. If you wish to call me a wizard, I would not be offended, but I assure you I cannot disappear into thin air or levitate a dragon. He poured the mixture into a glass and returned to Hermione's bedside. But I am surprised that a young woman such as yourself should find herself in such a predicament! What caused you to drink so much, my child?  
  
Hermione sipped warily at the glass Dumbledore offered. The mixture tasted very bitter, but almost immediately her head felt better. She drained the glass before answering. I went into a pub with a friend. I meant only to have the one drink, but I guess I got carried away...  
  
Dumbledore took the empty glass and smiled. I'm sure you will exercise great caution in the future. But for now, rest... rest... His voice faded as Hermione's eyelids drooped, and she drifted off peacefully to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Less than a week later, the _Marauder_ was ready to set sail. Hermione was disappointed; she had been enjoying Barbados immensely and had wanted to stay a little longer. But there was no arguing with the captain, so after bidding goodbye to Dumbledore, she boarded the ship with the rest of the crew, feeling decidedly gloomy. She and Ginny were in charge of squeezing every crate and barrel of supplies into the hold, accompanied by Luna Lovegood, the girl who claimed her mother had been eaten by Poseidon. Luna gave off an aura of distinct battiness; she always wore large earrings in the shape of what appeared to be radishes, and a string of rum corks around her neck. But she was a decent sort of girl, and Hermione didn't mind her too much.  
  
I know why we're setting off in such a blasted hurry, Ginny said, as the three girls stacked bag upon bag of flour and wheat in one corner. Percy says there's a rumour going round that Bellatrix Lestrange and her crew are someplace on the island too, and are also planning on setting out to find the treasure.  
  
Hermione shuddered. By now, she had heard enough tales and stories about Bellatrix and her crew to be sufficiently worried. I hope we don't run into them.  
  
So do I, but we shouldn't let down our guard. Bellatrix and Sirius truly loathe each other, and if they so much as pass within a hundred miles of us Sirius will want to engage her in battle. Ginny said, as they rolled barrels of salt pork against the wall.  
  
Are they really as scary as the stories say? Hermione asked. Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but Luna beat her to it.  
  
The _Azkaban_ is the scariest ship ever to sail the seven seas, she said, her slightly mad eyes widening. It's said she has black sails and the crew is destined to die at the jaws of a giant sea monster! And the captain has black magic ordinary people can only dream of. She can summon the ghosts of her dead ancestors to attack the unwary -  
  
That's not true, Luna, Ginny said, rolling her eyes. The _Azkaban_ has black sails, but that's about it. I doubt Bellatrix can summon her dead ancestors. She turned to Hermione. But the stuff you hear about them in London is true. The whole crew is bloodthirsty and violent, and they've done loads of horrible things. It's been rumoured that they're in league with Lord Voldemort...  
  
If that were true, wouldn't they know where Gryffindor's treasure is? Hermione wondered.  
  
I don't think so. The four treasures have little connection to one another. Perhaps, if all four were reunited, something might happen - but Voldemort would never give up Slytherin's treasure.  
  
George poked his head through the hatch. Oi! We're leaving. Captain needs us all on deck to shove off.  
  
The girls abandoned their barrels for the moment and climbed above deck. Hermione bit her lip as she and Ginny went to help untie the ship. This was looking less and less fun as time rolled on. Well, she had wanted adventure, and it looked as if she'd soon have more than she bargained for.  
  
To Be Continued.


	5. Captive

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.  
  
---  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
---  
  
Chapter 4 - Captive  
-  
  
By the third day back at sea, Hermione had readjusted to life aboard the _Marauder_, and everything was going along quite well. The rest of the crew shared her happiness, peace of mind, and joy at being back on the ocean, and on the whole the voyage was pretty good, despite the knowledge that this cruise might be their last. Sirius was determined to find the treasure, and would not return to Barbados or London until he did. Hermione was very sure that Sirius would push on, blindly searching, even if his entire crew died, perhaps even if Remus died. There was a mad light in the captain's eyes now, more pronounced than ever before, and sometimes Hermione wondered what they would do if he went stark raving mad in the middle of an unfamiliar sea. He was the only one who could guide them home safely, and an insane man wouldn't be a help at all.  
  
But Hermione spent more time thinking of other matters besides the captain's goals and mental state. For instance, the fact that Ron had abandoned her in that _awful _ pub and let her get drunk. The very thought of it made her burn with outrage and shame. How dare he allow her to make a fool of herself that way? And who was he to be flirting with older women (even though he had only invited Hermione to the pub purely out of friendship in the first place)? Of course, it wasn't to be expected that Ron would follow the rules defining a gentleman's behaviour in London - every man aboard this ship was far from gentlemanly (with the exception of Remus). But, Hermione fumed to herself as she scrubbed the decks, he could have at least done her the courtesy of _talking_ to her, gentleman or no!  
  
The indignity of it made her want to scream and fly to pieces. Not for the first time, a flicker of regret crossed her mind - if she had been back home in London, she would have had all the attention she could have wanted from the highest-bred young men around, and none of them would have dared ignore or disgrace her. And also not for the first time, she reminded herself firmly that she had not been forced to board the ship, it had all been her own decision, and it was just too bad. She had chosen her path, and she wasn't about to give up now.  
  
But Ginny sensed something was amiss. She converged on Hermione one morning as Hermione exited the galley, backing the brunette into a corner. She was shorter than Hermione but looked very fierce, her brown eyes narrowed. All right, Hermione. We're going to have this out right now. Why are you being so cold to Ron all of a sudden?  
  
I don't believe that's any of your business, Hermione said icily. She attempted to push past her friend, but Ginny grabbed her by the collar and pushed her roughly against the wall. She was also a lot stronger than Hermione.  
  
If you don't want to tell me, I guess that's okay. But you've got a bee in your hat about _something_, and I'm not stupid. I know it's to do with Ron. Whatever he did or _didn't_ do to you, you should talk to him about it. You'd be surprised what a little discussion can do for matters.  
  
Remus hasn't convinced the captain to give up his mad treasure hunt, Hermione replied swiftly.  
  
Sirius is different. Ron is bloody stubborn, but he looks like a meek, willing sheep when put beside our captain. Besides, Sirius already loves Remus anyway, so it's not like Remus has to convince him of anything! But who cares about them? I'm telling you to discuss things with Ron! It might just turn out to be one great misunderstanding!  
  
She released Hermione, standing on tiptoes to kiss her friend's cheek. Sorry to rough you up like that, darling, but I swear, sometimes you just make me so _angry_.... Promise me you'll talk to Ron?  
  
I'll try, Hermione said truthfully. It's hard to find anyplace to get some privacy on this boat...  
  
Excuses, excuses. Just do it, okay?  
  
Yes, Mother....  
  
---  
  
But Hermione could never seem to catch Ron on his own. She just _couldn't _ talk to him with others around, but the problem was (as she complained to Ginny), the total lack of privacy aboard the ship. There was no way she'd risk sounding so.... _girlish_ in front of the other men on board. There would be some good-natured, friendly laughter, but it would also make her flustered and more likely to say something stupid. It tormented her for two days after her chat with Ginny. But on the third day, she was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Ron heading up to the forecastle. She hurried along after him. Ron - Ron!  
  
He stopped and grinned over his shoulder at her. It was easy to see why she had gotten herself into this whole mess. That smile of his could probably charm any woman on Earth into doing whatever he asked. Great timing, Mione. Looks like we're coming up on a ship.  
  
I - what? Hermione asked, taken aback by this new information. What about a ship?  
  
There's a merchant ship on the horizon, Ron informed her. It's flying the Bulgarian colours, and Sirius has given the word we're going to raid it. Come on. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the side of the boat, where he pointed out a small speck on the horizon. He handed her his telescope, and Hermione peered through it. Ron was right - it was a very large ship with an exquisitely carved figurehead in the shape of a gigantic bird. The Bulgarian flag, red, white, and green, flew proudly from the top of the mainmast. Hermione shut up the telescope, suddenly feeling very nervous. She had never been part of a raid.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly; Hermione was so busy helping the crew prepare for the raid that she had to abandon her wish to speak with Ron. Weapons were gotten out, the cannons loaded, the flag (featuring a particularly horrible picture of a skeleton holding an hourglass filled with blood rather than sand) raised. Sirius emerged on deck, resplendent in black and deep red and armed to the teeth, as they grew ever closer to the Bulgarian ship. He had sent Fleur to his cabin to stay with Remus until everything was over, but all the other women were armed and ready. Hermione was shaking slightly beside Ginny. This was one thing she had forgotten to reckon on when joining a pirate crew; as a pirate, one was required to fight and possibly kill other sailors to steal their treasure.  
  
The Bulgarian crew had tried to get away earlier in the day, but their ship was much larger and heavier than the _Marauder_, and they really didn't have a chance. They all looked terrified as the _Marauder_ grew closer. The captain, a tall man with thick, dark brown hair and a matching beard, was he only one who looked unruffled; he was standing on the poop deck with his naked sword in hand. The pirates jeered at him as the _Marauder_ glided slowly beside the Bulgarian ship, insulting him and his crew and placing curses on his mother's name.  
  
Sirius said loudly. Captain Duchoff! I and my crew desire your goods; let us have them straightaway and there need be no bloodshed!  
  
I should haff guessed, Captain Black, Duchoff replied. I am afraid ve must decline! Ve vill not surrender our treasures and goods, entrusted to us by the King, into your treacherous hands!  
  
A decision you will soon come to regret! Sirius shouted.   
  
Thirty cannons belowdecks exploded, sending spiked cannonballs smashing through the side of the Bulgarians' ship. Duchoff looked positively alarmed; he had obviously not expected cannon fire. Sirius brought his hand down, and his crew dove into action. The cannons blasted again; ropes with nasty iron grappling hooks on the ends were thrown on board the Bulgarians' ship, and the pirates scuttled up them, naked swords and daggers in hand. The Bulgarians tried valiantly to fight back.  
  
Hermione clambered aboard the Bulgarian ship and gasped in horror : even in these few minutes, it was clear the pirates had the upper hand. The Bulgarian ship had been well prepared for transporting goods, but very poorly prepared for battles of any sort. You'd think they'd know better,' she thought as she splashed through puddles of mixed water and blood as she followed Ginny's vivid head belowdecks, where some of her comrades were already busy searching every inch of the decks for treasures. Her breath caught in her throat. The marvel of it all! Silks, spices, fine wines! Fred and George emerged from the captain's cabin, carrying a chest overflowing with gold and jewels between them. Hermione couldn't help herself. She rushed over to help Ginny gather the beautiful silks, suddenly unmindful of the battle above.  
  
---  
  
On board the _Marauder_, Remus was pacing nervously in the cabin. Fleur was huddled on the bed, her eyes shut tightly and her hands clamped over her ears. Remus paid her no attention; they were perfectly safe in here. He just wanted to be out with the others, fighting beside his lover and helping the crew to victory. He had defended his father's ship from pirates as a teenager, before being kidnapped by that awful slave trader, and he had saved many a man from losing his life. He could never convince Sirius of this; though it made him happy that Sirius loved him so much that he would go to any lengths to protect him, he was irritated that his lover thought he was unable to properly defend himself. It was degrading to be locked in the cabin like an animal, or like a small child who might hurt himself.  
  
Fleur gave a loud, watery sob. Remus shook himself from his reverie and hurried to her side to comfort her. She looked up at him with tears welling up in her sapphire eyes. Remus... I am so scared, she said to him, in French. I am so worried about... about Bill!  
  
I know, Remus said, hugging her. I know. He'll be all right. They'll all be all right. They always are....  
  
---  
  
Duchoff and Sirius were engaged in fierce battle at that very moment, their swords clashing so fast that they appeared to be blurred. They wound through their battling crews without paying the slightest bit of attention to the dead bodies they had to step over or the pistol shots they had to dodge. It was incredible; as Hermione emerged from the hold with her arms full of bottles of fine perfumes, she couldn't help but stare as the two men battled. It was like the mock fights between great fencers that her father had taken her to see in London, only more breathtaking and exciting. A sharp poke in the ribs from Ginny made her start, and she hastened to get her loot back on board the _Marauder.  
  
_Surrender now, while you have the chance, dog! Sirius shouted, striking out at Duchoff.  
  
Never, Black! The Bulgarian captain dodged, his sword flashing through the air in a vicious arc. Sirius ducked, the strike soaring over his head. His sword stabbed out, catching Duchoff in the arm. Duchoff bellowed in pain, drawing his own sword across Sirius' knuckles. Blood splashed across Sirius' hand. He pulled back and whipped his pistol out of his belt. Hardly pausing to aim, he pulled the trigger.  
  
The pistol went off with a blast that cut through the noises of the battle. Pirates and Bulgarians alike stopped fighting and whirled around, watching in horror as the smoke settled. Duchoff was clutching his chest, blood running from between his fingers. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed, dropping his sword. Hermione froze halfway over the railing of the ship, her eyes wide. No one moved for a moment. Then Sirius lowered his pistol and nudged Duchoff with his toe. Duchoff didn't move.  
  
Sirius stuck the pistol in his belt and looked up at the crews. Your captain is dead, gentlemen, he said pleasantly. The ship is ours.  
  
There was another pause, then clattering as the Bulgarians dropped their weapons without protest.  
  
Tie them up, Sirius ordered his crew. Bring them aboard along with the goods, and lock them in the brig. We'll figure out what to do with them later.  
  
The pirates jumped to obey their captain's orders. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody led the lot, organizing the removal of the treasure and hostages. Harry fought his way through the bustle to reach his godfather.   
  
The captain turned to him. Yes, Harry?  
  
This ship wasn't just transporting goods, Harry panted. An unpleasant smirk appeared on his face. It was also transporting the prince of Bulgaria.  
  
The prince, eh? Sirius smiled, rubbing his stubbly chin thoughtfully. Well then, Harry - be sure Kingsley and Moody give the darling prince an especially nice place in the brig....  
  
Aye, aye. But if he thinks he'll get rum and meat rather than bread and water, he's mistaken, he is.  
  
---  
  
After the Bulgarian ship had been stripped and looted of every possible useful thing, Sirius ordered Duchoff's body and the deceased members of the Bulgarian crew to be piled around the mainmast, along with bits of broken wood and smashed furniture. The whole lot was set ablaze, and the _Marauder_ glided away to watch from a distance as the flames quickly consumed every inch of the ship. The Bulgarians had been brought up on deck in chains to witness the entire spectacle; some swore and cursed the pirates, others looked forlorn or close to tears. The only one who seemed calm at all was a tall, skinny, beak-nosed young man dressed in blue and crimson. He was the only one who didn't seem to be outraged or upset. In fact, he looked down on the pirates with a kind of detached annoyance, as if they were hardly worth his notice.  
  
Sirius turned his back on the flaming pyre of the Bulgarian ship, his eyes traveling over the crew and coming to rest on the beak-nosed young man. He motioned to Kingsley and Moody, and the two men dragged the young man forward. Even face-to-face with Sirius, who was much taller and extremely imposing, the young man didn't drop his gaze or appear frightened. No one said anything for a long time. Hermione got the impression that the two men were sizing each other up. Then Sirius made a sarcastic little bow, smirking unpleasantly. So. I have the honour of addressing Viktor, the prince of Bulgaria, do I?  
  
And I haff the great _dishonour_ of addressing the captain Sirius Black, I believe? the prince responded coolly. Sirius growled softly, and his hand twitched slightly as if he wished to strike Viktor. I demand that you set the crew free, Viktor continued. You may haff the treasure. You may haff me as your hostage, and do vith me as you vish. But please release the crew ven ve reach the nearest port.  
  
I ask you, why should I do as you ask? Sirius replied softly. You are under my control now. If I want to kill every last cur-dog of them, I shall. There is also nothing stopping me from killing _you_, my friend. Look around! he shouted, waving a hand at the endless sea stretching out around them, where the only visible landmark was the great cloud of smoke from the Bulgarian ship. There is no land for miles! We won't reach our next port for weeks. Even if I was so inclined to let your crew live, I cannot have your crew eating our food for that long. His eyes flickered to Moody and Kingsley. Kill them all, lads. Except for the dear prince. He'll be staying with us for awhile. The rest of you - he turned to the remainder of his crew - start getting this mess in order. Now!  
  
And with that, he turned on his heel and headed off to his cabin. Hermione swallowed hard and followed Ginny below deck, unwilling to watch the execution of the Bulgarian hostages. But even as she helped Ginny, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley load the sacks of grain into the storerooms, she could hear the pistol shots and splashes as each person was killed and their bodies thrown overboard.  
  
---  
  
Nighttime. Half the crew was asleep. Harry was at the wheel, but the sea was so calm that the ship needed minimal assistance to stay on course. Sirius was asleep in Remus' arms after making love to him several times, his lover dozing lightly with his head on Sirius' shoulder. Hermione and Ginny were in their hammock; Ginny was asleep and Hermione was growing drowsier by the minute with the gentle rocking of the ship. She was exhausted. Never before had she experienced a day so mentally and physically tiring. She supposed she would get used to it after more raids, but in her heart she never wanted to see another battle like that ever again. She was relieved that she had stuck to looting; if she had killed someone she never would have been able to live with herself. Maybe, she thought sleepily, she didn't have what it took to be a pirate. She couldn't hope that she would be able to leave; she had to see this voyage out, she was needed. But Sirius wasn't going to return to England until the Treasure of Gryffindor was found. How long would it be before she would see her mother and father again? And whatever would everyone think of her, once she returned from a meager life of piracy to the opulence of her old life?  
  
Her eyelids were growing heavier. Hermione finally fell asleep, her questions going unanswered. She found herself having a strange dream, in which she was wearing a white dress and holding Ron's hand as they watched the Bulgarian ship burn. Sirius stood behind them, dressed in black ad holding a long, vicious-looking sword; the prince was beside him, dressed in gold and ivory with tears running down his cheeks. As Hermione turned away from the burning ship and looked at Ron, several loud booms echoed through her mind. What was it? Had something explosive been left aboard the Bulgarian ship?  
  
Hermione jerked awake quite suddenly; she realised that those deep booms were not in her dream at all, but part of reality. Ginny was already up, scrambling into her shoes. She caught sight of her friend sitting up in the hammock, looking bewildered.  
  
Come on, get up! Ginny cried. We've got to go, we're under attack! It's the _Azkaban _!  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: More inaccuracies. I know nothing about battles at sea, especially during the 18th century. I'm trying my best! I think it's remarkable that I wrote a battle at all! So please forgive me if the battles wasn't as long or exciting as a pirate raid should have been. Argh! I'll keep trying hard!! And now I must shamelessly promote myself. If anyone out there likes slightly naughty Sirius/Remus comedy, I suggest reading Some Enchanted Evening', written by myself and my cousin. We're known as Talim and Mina, and you can find a link to our profile and Some Enchanted Evening' on my profile page. Just a suggestion...)


	6. The Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.  
  
---  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
---  
  
Chapter 5 - The _Azkaban_  
-  
  
Hermione sprung out of the hammock and into her shoes. The _Azkaban_ ? she asked in alarm, grabbing her dagger and following Ginny abovedecks. Ginny didn't bother to respond; they had just set foot on the deck when another loud boom sounded. Hermione realised that they weren't being shot at (not yet, anyway), but warning shots were being fired in other directions. She turned to Ginny. What -  
  
They're just trying to get our attention, Ginny said, her jaw set. Wake us up, get us scared. Bellatrix _never_ misses an opportunity to torment Sirius, even when she has the option of killing him in his sleep instead.  
  
Bellatrix's plan had obviously worked; the rest of the crew was wide-awake and on deck by now, clutching weapons. Sirius strode out of his cabin, looking angrier than anyone Hermione had ever seen. The look on his face was beyond anger; it was not even precisely rage or loathing. He fired his pistol into the air and screamed, Bella! Where are you, you filthy bitch?!  
  
A woman emerged from behind her crew, smirking wildly. She bore a strong resemblance to Sirius and Andromeda with her long black hair and heavily lidded, dark blue eyes; she was tall and thin also, with a thin mouth and sharp nose. Her coat was the exact colour of blood, and she wore a matching feather in her hat. A long and vicious-looking sword was strapped at her hip.  
  
Dear Siri, she cooed, looking up at her cousin. Though she was smiling, her eyes registered a level of acrimony to match the look on Sirius' face. Hermione wondered briefly what had happened within the Black family to drive its members apart this brutally, but a movement in the corner of her eye made her look around. It was Remus, slipping stealthily out of the cabin. Hermione wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw the glitter of a weapon in his left hand. No one else noticed him; they were all too busy watching Sirius and Bellatrix.  
  
What, my dear cousin, might you be doing here? Sirius growled through clenched teeth. Surely you'd have the courtesy to wait and attack after my crew had gotten a decent rest?  
  
Bellatrix cackled. You think I would take it so easy on you? she inquired, tapping one long fingernail against her chin. My darling, you do have a lot to learn about combat, don't you?  
  
Shut your mouth. What do you want? Besides the opportunity to make your usual scathing comments? Perhaps you've come for a friendly cup of tea? Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
Tea would be lovely, but now's really not the time for formalities. Now, I know you've been meeting with Albus Dumbledore, though that batty old man won't tell me aye or nay! He won't tell anything to me or my crew, but I know he's giving you information about Gryffindor's treasure! I'm not going to give it up easily, Sirius! I want to know exactly what Dumbledore told you!  
  
I wouldn't share any details with you under torture, Sirius responded coolly. And as I'm the only one who knows, there's no use torturing my crew.  
  
Maybe not. But you _will_ tell me! I am tired of trifling with you! I have had enough of this... all these years, all this labour! I want the treasure so I can go back home and live a full life - which, unfortunately for you, can only be made better by knowing you are dead! Bellatrix drew her sword, the blade shining in the moonlight with a deadly blue glow. Her crew roared in approval, and Hermione swallowed hard. She was suddenly sure that a lot of people - maybe even herself - would lose their lives tonight.  
  
Bellatrix leapt onto the deck of the _Marauder_ with a bloodcurdling scream, the rest of her crew following. As Bellatrix and Sirius launched themselves into a duel, Hermione and her mates found themselves set upon by Bellatrix's crew, who were all very large, sinister-looking people. There were only three women on Bella's crew - a woman with long, wavy blonde hair and the same dark blue eyes as Bellatrix, Sirius, and Andromeda; a girl around Hermione's age with her dark brown hair cut in a short bob; and a very small, plump, toad-like woman with short curly hair.  
  
But there was no time to look closely at the crew. A slender man with long blonde hair advanced on Hermione, smiling wickedly. His sword and his long, triangular earrings flashed in the moonlight as he approached her. Hermione stood her ground, though she was quivering, and slashed out with her dagger once he came within range. He leapt back with a curse, jabbing out with his sword. His aim was poor, and he only grazed Hermione's shoulder; however, the sight of her own blood beginning to trickle down her arm and the tear in her sleeve angered her. She stabbed at him, missing her mark slightly and only succeeding in grazing his cheek. He howled as blood ran down his face, dropping his sword and clutching at his cheek.  
  
My face! he cried, glaring at Hermione. My face, you've ruined it -  
  
He dove for his sword, but Hermione was quicker. She grabbed it and gasped; it was much heavier than she had expected. Grasping it firmly in both hands, she waved it warningly at him. Anyone else would have laughed to see a girl Hermione's size trying to scare a much older, larger person with a sword that was so obviously too heavy for her to handle properly, but the blonde man was beside himself with fury.  
  
You bitch! he cried. I'll teach you, I swear -  
  
Go away! Hermione cried in fright, swinging the sword. It connected with his outstretched hand, and the man screamed in pain as blood gushed from his fingers. Hermione took the opportunity to dash, lugging the heavy sword along with her.  
  
Charlie caught her by the arm; he grabbed the sword from her and handed her a shorter one, which was easier to carry. This'll be better for you, I'll take yours. Watch out for yourself! He pushed her along before turning to face one of Bella's crew, who was advancing on him with a broken-off lance.  
  
Hermione rushed out of the way, narrowly avoiding an airborne piece of iron, which whizzed by her left temple. She struck out blindly with her short sword, her eyes half-closed as she prayed that she would just wound her enemies, rather than kill them.  
  
A shriek caught her attention. Fleur was being dragged out of Sirius' cabin, a pirate holding her by her long, golden hair. Fleur was struggling to get away from him, but shrieked in pain as he jerked her roughly by the hair. Hermione stepped forward. Let her go!  
  
The pirate smirked at her, and Hermione blinked, taken aback. He looked almost exactly like Sirius, only a little younger and much nastier. His hair was shaggy and shoulder-length, his eyes narrowed with cold humour. He was very tall and wore a silver hoop in his left ear. In an instant, he whipped his pistol out of his belt and pointed it at Hermione. Sorry, luv. I can't seem to find my brother's little brunette lover, so I'll have to take his princess instead.  
  
A shoulder hurtled out of nowhere, ramming Sirius' brother and knocking both the pistol and Fleur from his grip. It was Bill, and he looked furious at the attempted kidnap of the woman he loved. He and Sirius' brother started fighting with their daggers. Fleur covered her eyes in fright; Hermione grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her to safety.  
  
---  
  
Remus drew his sword out of the belly of the pirate he had just slain, then shot a frightened look up at the poop deck. Sirius and Bellatrix were locked in battle, their swords flashing so fast they were blurred. Sirius didn't show any sign of tiring, but neither did Bella. Remus swallowed hard and said a quick prayer that his lover would be all right, before someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him round. He found himself face-to-face with a dark, stubbly brute whose eyes were half-hidden behind a wild mane of tangled hair.  
  
Look at im. Ain't e adorable? the man cooed, drawing Remus against him. Remus winced as the man's foul-smelling breath blew into his face. You're too sweet, luv.... where's that bloke been iding you?  
  
Under his dressing-gown, Remus responded, before driving his sword into the man's side. There was an earsplitting yell, and the pirate released Remus, clawing at the blade in his ribs. Remus kicked him in the chest, sending the pirate reeling backwards. He gave his sword a quick, practised flick to send the blood flying from the blade, then dodged as Moody and one of Bella's men backed in front of him.  
  
He heard a triumphant scream. Bellatrix had managed to get in a hit at last, and Sirius' right arm was bleeding. He was fighting back valiantly with his left hand, but it wasn't long until Bella's blade met him again, tearing a gash in his thigh.  
  
Remus saw red. He slipped through the fighting crews like a shadow, climbing up onto the poop deck in time to see Sirius on one knee, his teeth bared as he fought to keep his cousin from driving her sword through his heart. Remus screamed and lunged forward, unmindful of anything except the fact that his lover was being hurt. Sirius meant more to him than anyone or anything else on the planet, and he would _not_ let him die.  
  
Bellatrix wheeled around at the sound; her mouth fell open. Sirius cried, Remmie! No - before his lover brought his sword down in an arc, making Bella leap back, the front of her elegant coat slashed. She stumbled and fell, unbalanced in her surprise; before she could rise, the tip of Remus' blade was at her neck. He was trembling visibly, but with fury rather than fear. Sirius' eyes widened at the change his lover had seemed to undergo; this was not the Remus he knew. This was... this was a Remus he'd never seen before, had never thought could possibly exist.  
  
Don't you dare! Remus shouted. Don't you dare hurt my Siri... I swear, I will kill you for hurting him!  
  
Remmie -! Sirius gasped in pain as fire ripped through the wounds on his arm and leg; he collapsed to the deck. Remus' head whipped around; as soon as he saw Sirius laying there, he abandoned Bellatrix and ran to his mate's side.  
  
Bellatrix leapt up and was gone in a flash; all of a sudden, her crew began retreating as well. Sirius' brother dropped his dagger and fled, leaving a bemused Bill behind. Other duels came to an abrupt halt as the opposing crew disappeared without a word. It happened so quickly no one could really understand what was going on; in the thin, grey light of approaching dawn all they could see was the dark shape of a ship slipping away.  
  
Remus never noticed. He had been employed tearing his shirt into bandages for Sirius' wounds; now he was sitting with the captain's head in his lap, gently brushing sweaty strands of hair away from Sirius' face.  
  
Sirius groaned softly. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain was enormous - and so was the feeling of numb amazement that had filled him when Remus first set foot on the deck. Remmie -  
  
Shh, love. The bloodthirsty, revenge-seeking Remus was gone. The sweet, loving, gentle mate he knew so well and loved so deeply was there once more. Do not strain yourself.  
  
But Remmie - I - you - what are you doing? Sirius asked faintly.  
  
I - I wanted to fight, Remus whispered. I wanted to show you that I could handle it. But then I saw Bellatrix hurting you, and... I... I think I went temporarily mad. The only thing running through my mind was that I could not let anyone kill you. I wanted to kill her for hurting you.  
  
Remmie... love.... Sirius was feeling faint, either from shock or exhaustion. His vision was beginning to double, his eyelids unbearably heavy.   
  
Remus kissed his forehead as everything faded into darkness. It will be all right...  
  
---  
  
Hermione wiped her forehead on the back of her arm. The sun had barely risen and already she was sweating hard. The fight with the _Azkaban_ had ended up in quite a mess, and after all their work, the crew was only halfway finished cleaning it up. Viktor, the prince, had emerged on deck; the lock on the brig had been broken during the fight, but no one could be bothered locking him back up at the moment. He wasn't hurting anything, just sitting on the rail with his chin in his hands; and after all, it wasn't as if he had anyplace to escape to.  
  
Hermione was more concerned for the captain; Remus and Molly had carried him away belowdecks on a makeshift stretcher. Sirius had been unconscious, his arm and leg bandaged with scraps of Remus' shirt. Remus looked oddly different in that quick glance Hermione had gotten of him... there was something hardened and somehow very strange in his eyes.  
  
Will the captain be okay? she asked Ginny quietly.  
  
He'll be all right, her friend responded cheerfully. After all, he has Mum and Remus looking after him. There's no one in the world who can take better care of someone than they can.  
  
Hermione turned back to her work, glancing up only when she heard footsteps. It was Ron, his freckly face alight with a bright grin.  
  
Oi, Hermione. He knelt to help her lift the waterlogged barrel she was trying to pick up. You all right?  
  
For a moment, Hermione reflected on how sweet it was of Ron to ask after her like that, and wondered if he really cared about the answer. Then she remembered how he had abandoned her in the pub and left her to get drunk, and her resolve hardened.  
  
she replied, a touch of frostiness in her voice.  
  
Ron looked taken aback at her attitude. 'Mione, are you sure you're -  
  
Of course I am, she snapped. I think I would know my own state of well-being, thanks very much! It's not like I actually _mind_ people who leave their friends in bars and flirt with older women!  
  
Hermione, what in the world are you talking abo-  
  
Don't act like you don't know! Hermione burst out furiously. When we were at that pub in Barbados - I thought you were going to stick around and keep me company, but I was obviously mistaken - _how_ could you leave me alone with all those shady characters, knowing I was drunk? Anything could have happened, and probably would have if it weren't for Charlie! I know it isn't exactly London, but it was _terribly_ rude of you to abandon me! I swear, Ron, I'll _never _ forgive you for doing that to me!  
  
She pushed the barrel into his arms and stalked away, fuming, leaving Ron to stare after her, even more confused than ever.  
  
---  
  
Sirius awoke much later in the day to find Remus sitting by his side, gently dabbing at his face with a damp cloth.  
  
Did I wake you? Remus asked, noticing that Sirius was awake. He put the cloth aside and leaned over, kissing his lover softly on the lips. It was a warm, delicate kiss, very much appreciated, and Sirius leaned up to kiss back, arousal cutting cleanly through the dull pain in his arm and thigh. But Remus only shook his head and pushed Sirius back onto the pillows.  
  
You really are insatiable, are you not? You cannot strain yourself, love, until your wounds are on the way to recovery. So until then, we will have to refrain from making love.  
  
The captain let out a disappointed moan, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Remus had crawled onto the bed and was cuddling up close to him. He kissed Sirius on the nose, the sunlight from the windows turning his tawny hair to gold. I love you.  
  
I love you, too.... Sirius reached up with his left hand and ran it through Remus' soft hair. You... you fought Bella off to protect me.  
  
Remus sighed, settling down beside his lover and putting his arms around him. I'm sorry... he whispered. I knew you'd be angry, but I... couldn't let her do that to you....  
  
Don't be sorry. Sirius murmured, taking Remus' hand in his and lacing their fingers together. I'm the one who should be sorry....I never knew... never knew you could be so strong. It was... I mean, I was amazed when I saw you with that sword... but I knew.. somehow... that you would be all right...  
  
Remus' eyes were sparkling with tears.  
  
Just promise me... if anyone tries to take you away from me, you'll murder them where they stand.  
  
Love, I can't -  
  
All right... just promise me you'll tie them up and keep them hostage until _I_ can murder them. Now shh. His lover's eyes closed. My head hurts... I want to go back to sleep. Promise me, my love...  
  
I promise. It came out timid, shy, but it didn't matter. Remus wouldn't allow himself to be taken away from Sirius. He felt overwhelmed, understanding that Sirius had finally given him permission to participate in battles and raids, and his head spun. He rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, squeezing his mate's hand gently. After a few minutes, he began singing a French lullaby, until Sirius' breathing slowed and his hand relaxed in Remus'. Then the brunette closed his eyes and followed his lover into the realm of sleep.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: Wow! What an exciting fight! And Siri getting injured so that Remus could prove to him that he could take care of himself! This story has it all! Well... it has sexy pirates, at least... oh, well. I'm going to ask all you faithful readers out there a big favour - would anyone draw the HP pirates for me? Yes, I know, I can do it myself, but I'd like to see any pirates anyone else might want to draw. Well, consider it, please? Now it is almost 11 PM and I can't keep my head up much longer, so I'd better get to bed. Goodnight, and see you next chapter!)


	7. Love and Jealousy At Sea

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.

---  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
---

Chapter 6 - Love and Jealousy At Sea  
-

Almost a week after the fight between the crews of the_ Marauder_ and the _Azkaban_, life was back to normal. The captain was up and about, his right arm in a sling, limping on his wounded leg, but doing better than anyone expected. Repairs had been made to the ship after a quick stopover at a small island, and supplies had been replenished. It was a fine, clear day, and Hermione couldn't have felt happier to be alive. Her first battle had scared her to death; she considered herself very fortunate to have escaped unscathed. Some of her shipmates hadn't been so lucky; Moody had sustained a bad cut on the arm (though he was so heavily scarred already Hermione doubted it bothered him much); Ginny was sporting a black eye; Harry had twisted his ankle and had to keep it tightly wrapped in order to use it.

The only person who appeared totally unruffled by the experience was the prince from Bulgaria. He was perched on the edge of a crate at the moment, looking out at the water. Though his clothes were no longer as fresh and splendid as they had been a week ago, and though living aboard ship was a dreadful drop in comforts for him, Viktor still had an aloof, sophisticated manner about him. Hermione secretly thought he was very handsome, and was beginning to like him quite a bit. She wondered what Sirius was going to do with him once the voyage was over.

She glanced up from her work to see what was going on around her. Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Andromeda were standing around a large crate, peering down at a map. Sirius was saying something, but Hermione couldn't hear what it was. She stood and shouldered the spear she had been mending and went to put it away. As she passed the prince, she glanced at him. Their eyes met. She offered a small smile, and was surprised when his cool facade broke long enough to allow a grin.

Vat is a beautiful voman such as yourself doing here vith these pirates?

Hermione felt herself blushing furiously. I - I signed up to join this crew.Vy vould you do something like that? Veren't you happy at home? For once, she was stumped. She had never really thought about _why_ she had wanted to join the crew in the first place. She had always wanted adventure, but she never knew why. Perhaps it had been the thought of staying home, with nothing to do but sew or read or attend parties with her parents, only to be married to a rich boy and start having babies...

I don't know, she finally said. I just... thought it sounded like fun.

He smiled. He was even more handsome when he smiled, Hermione noticed. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and bit her lip - what was going on? This was the way she felt when she looked at _Ron_ -

Ron was nothing but a jerk, she reminded herself firmly. She excused herself, heading belowdecks to put away her tools and to give Ginny a hand patching up a hole in the side of the hull. Now was not the time to be thinking about boys and romance! She had work to do. Everything and anything she could do to make the voyage a quick and successful one would help.

---

Fleur Delacour took a deep breath of the salty ocean air, tossing back her long, golden braids and tilting her face up to the sun. It felt so good to be out of the cabin. She had been stuck inside for six days, not allowed to emerge from the cabin until the danger was past and the repairs finished. It had nearly driven her mad, but at long last she was free!

She looked over to where Bill was pulling on some ropes, helping to raise the sails. His arms rippled with strong muscle, and his flaming-red hair glinted in the sun like gold. Fleur smiled. She had thanked God again and again for protecting Bill and letting him live. She loved him very much, and she didn't know what she would have done if he had died. Killed herself, most likely.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back, then turned her attention to the horizon. The _Marauder_ was making excellent time, though no one had any idea where they were headed. Fleur supposed the captain knew, but he hadn't said anything yet. She wondered if they were any closer to reaching Gryffindor's treasure, then snorted and scolded herself. Really, now, it was highly improper to encourage the folly of a man old enough to know better. If he was determined to keep this fruitless search up for the rest of his life, Fleur could only hope he would release his crew at some point and go on alone. Staying with Sirius until the treasure was found meant almost certain death for all of them.

---

Remus Lupin was positively glowing with pride as he stood beside his lover, looking down at the charts Sirius had spread on top of a crate. Never before had he been allowed to participate in any major decision-making. It had always been up to Sirius, Harry, and Andromeda. But after Remus' defeat of Bellatrix, Sirius seemed to have more confidence in him, and was letting him become more active in what went on around the ship. It couldn't have made the Frenchman any happier, and he had to hide a smile behind his sleeve to keep anyone from thinking him impudent.

The charts before him were scribbled upon many times in crimson ink. Sirius' sprawling handwriting was squeezed into the margins, certain areas circled, crossed out, or written on. Arrows showed the different passages the _Marauder_ had taken. It was all very confusing, but Remus listened carefully as the others talked.

It's not anywhere near the colonies, Andromeda was saying. We ruled that out long ago, remember?The colonies aren't the only things there, Sirius sad patiently. There's a lot of unexplored land beyond the colonies' borders, there is.It could take us a lifetime and a half to search all that, Harry said, dejected. And none of us can compare to the Indians when it comes to those areas. They'd pick us off, one by one, in no time.Dammit. I don't expect it to be there. Gryffindor would most likely have chosen a location closer to Atlantis, the captain grumbled.

If we knew where Atlantis once was, we'd have a better clue, Harry sighed.

If we knew where Atlantis once was, I am sure the treasure would have been found long before now, Remus said softly.

Sirius bared his teeth and jabbed his finger angrily at the chart, pointing to a large area quite devoid of scribbles and arrows. We haven't looked anywhere up North.It's too cold up there! Andromeda protested. We'd all freeze!We'll get fur coats for every man, then, her cousin said through gritted teeth. I'm not backing down!You're insane, Andromeda said angrily. Are you going to sacrifice your crew for this?

They glared daggers at each other, and Remus hastened to break up further argument. Winter's coming, Sirius. Perhaps in the summer it would be better to search in more northerly climates. Until then, we should stick to warmer seas. Look - he pointed at the chart, running his finger along the coastline of South America. This place here hasn't been searched very thoroughly. According to ancient explorers, great tribes live on that continent. Perhaps they have the treasure, but don't know what it is?

There was a long pause in which Sirius considered this; Remus could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't thought of that possibility before. Finally the captain smiled.

You're right again, as always, my love. How could we have been so _stupid_... never mind. South it is. He rolled up the charts and handed them to Harry. Put these away, and alert the crew! Turn this boat around! Harry saluted, and hurried away. Andromeda strode after him, shouting to the crew. Sirius pulled Remus to him and kissed him hard.

Remus had always been embarrassed by his lover's lack of discretion.

The captain laughed, brushing his long, braided hair out of his face. Come on. He pulled his compass out of his pocket and peered down at it before striding over and taking the wheel. We've got a treasure to find!

---

Bellatrix Lestrange was in a furious mood.

It wasn't so much as missing the opportunity to kill her cousin than it was the simple fact that she had been defeated by Sirius' weak, effeminate lover. She had never expected Remus to be so skilled with a sword. Though she knew the depth of Remus' and Sirius' love for each other, she had never thought that anything could fire Remus up like someone attacking his lover.

Her hand strayed to her chest. Remus had only grazed her with the tip of his sword, barely leaving a scratch; but the more Bellatrix dwelt on it, the more it ached. It was more of a wound to her pride, rather than to her body. She gritted her teeth. The nerve of him! The next time, she vowed, the next time she saw that wretched cur, she'd kill him without hesitation.

And there was still the fury and disappointment over losing the trail of the treasure once more. Bellatrix had fully expected to kill her cousin and his crew, then take his ship and everything aboard for her own. Somewhere, anywhere aboard that ship must be some kind of clue that would point the way to the treasure! She cursed out loud, striking the wall with her fist. It wasn't like her to slip like this! Being wounded by Lupin... letting her enemies live.... actually _fleeing_ from a battle.

She scowled. It was the last time it would happen. Next time she saw the _Marauder_, she would not retreat until every person aboard, even her own sister, was dead.

That decided, she stood up and pulled on her coat and hat. It was time to plan an attack on the nearest group of islands - the _Azkaban_ was running low on supplies.

---

Over the next few days, a startling change came over Viktor Krum.

He had been usually content to sit on deck, staring out at the sea, since his release from the brig. But lately, he had been helping the crew out, helping with their work. He didn't seem to mind getting his hands dirty; he was, in fact, a good, strong worker. No one could explain the change that had come over him. None, save the possible exception of Ron Weasley.

It seemed to him that Viktor always appeared wherever Hermione was at the moment. He came to her aid quite often, and Ron could see a frank liking in his eyes when the prince looked at her. It was maddening. Ron didn't know how Hermione felt about Viktor, but he was pretty sure the prince was smitten with her. Why else would he follow her around so sappily, he thought bitterly, or help her with even the smallest tasks?

His mind focused on these thoughts, Ron didn't notice that the rope he was braiding had become very untidy. He jumped when Ginny called his name.

Ron looked down at his rope and groaned. He began to pull it apart, raising his eyes back to where Hermione and Viktor were chattering away as they mended sails.

What d'you mean, Ginny asked. Come on, Ron, I've seen you looking at Hermione and Viktor. You're _jealous_, aren't you? Ron protested, a little too quickly. He flushed, and looked down at his hands to keep from seeing Ginny's smirk. No, it's not like that. I'm not jealous. Only an idiot would be jealous of all the time Hermione spends with that rich _git_... Ginny said triumphantly. You _are_ jealous!So what if I am? he mumbled. Hermione's furious with me, remember?Well, it was a bit tactless of you to leave her all alone in that pub. And think of how jealous _she_ must have been, seeing you flirting with Madame Rosmerta....How d'you know all this stuff? Ron asked, suspicious.

I'm not blind, you know. Ginny waved a hand impatiently. You know, you're being stupid. You should really think about _apologising_ to Hermione. It might improve your odds a bit.The odds of getting Hermione to like you back, his sister grinned.

S-shut up!I'm not saying you and Hermione have to be like, say, Sirius and Remus, Ginny chuckled. But she's probably only flirting with Viktor to get you as angry as you made her. At least apologise to her, okay? So she won't keep bitching and moaning to me?I'll do my best, Ron mumbled.

And that was how he found himself pacing back and forth on the deck in the pitch-black of night, the only light coming from the lanterns hanging from the mast. He kept trying to figure out exactly how he should apologise to Hermione. It wasn't going to be easy. She was likely to bite his head off as soon as he asked her for a word. That was, if she wasn't off at the other end of the ship, giggling over something with Viktor.

Excuse me, Ron.

His head jerked up. Hermione was standing beside him, a frosty look in her eye. He suddenly felt very flustered for some reason. As she brushed by him, he took a deep breath.

he shouted after her, then turned deep red.

Hermione turned around, her brown eyes widening. Um - I beg your pardon? She looked just as flustered as Ron felt.

I'm... I'm sorry, Hermione, Ron repeated. His face felt very hot, and he was glad it was dark. I'm sorry I abandoned you in the pub... it wasn't very polite of me. I just... he shuffled his feet. I didn't know what to do, he blurted. I mean, I've never had much experience with girls... at least, not girls like you. You're... different. Most of the girls I've met have no manners, or... they're just whores. And rich, elegant girls always seem like... like goddesses, like if I look at them too long my eyes will burn out. But you're not like that. You're... nice. You're friendly, and not a whore - he was so red now that he was nearly purple - and even though you're p-pretty and everything, I can still talk to you like a regular person. He looked down at the floor. I'm sorry if I insulted you.

Hermione blinked, then smiled. Ron often struck her as being uncouth and rude, and she had never expected him to be so... sweet. She could feel her anger dissolving. She reached out and touched his hand. It's all right, Ron, she said. I'm sorry I was such - such a bitch to you. Friends?

He grinned at her, looking relieved. 

She squeezed his hand. Thank you.

Whatever had gone on, though, Ron still noticed with annoyance that Viktor was not leaving Hermione alone. Over the next few days, the prince kept chatting with Hermione. Of course, she had the right to talk to whomever she pleased; but Ron couldn't help being angry. He didn't really like Viktor, hadn't from the first moment they met. He was rude to everyone else on board; and Ron _loathed_ people who were rude to his mother or sister. Hermione didn't seem to mind Viktor's presence, and that just made Ron even more furious. He wondered if he could convince Sirius to feed Viktor to the sharks.

---

We're getting closer, Sirius sighed. Can you feel it?

He was standing at the open window, his head tossed back as he inhaled the salty air. His tanned body gleamed in the bright sunlight. Remus surveyed his lover's bare body with interest, his stomach slowly turning over and making him feel nearly sick with lust. At the moment, he was more interested in Sirius' body than anything else, but he asked politely: What do you mean, my love?

Sirius grinned over his shoulder at his mate. The treasure. He crossed the cabin and slid into bed beside Remus, taking his lover in his arms. His body was positively quivering with excitement, only half of which was sexual. I can feel it in my blood, he murmured, his lips barely an inch from Remus' throat. Stronger than ever. We're getting so close.

Remus was feeling rather impatient at the moment, but politeness was an ingrained habit in him. You think so?I really do. His lover's lips moved against his skin, his husky voice sending a shiver of pleasure down Remus' spine. So close, my love.What about Bellatrix? Remus buried his hands in Sirius' long, silky mane.

We'll deal with her when she shows up. I haven't seen any hint of the _Azkaban_ on the horizon, but she always has been good at stealth. Sirius' hands wandered down to rest on Remus' slim hips. I'm not too fussed, darling. We'll be all right. I'll get there first.

Remus sighed as he was pulled against Sirius' sleek, muscular body. He wondered if he was the one getting Sirius so excited, or if it was the thought of finding Gryffindor's treasure. He wished they could just find the damned treasure, so Sirius would lose this madness which had overcome him. When he and Sirius had first met, Remus had had the satisfaction of being able to excite Sirius in a way nothing or no one else ever could; but now this treasure was always on the captain's mind, distracting him. It was an obsession, in his thoughts even during lovemaking, and Remus hated it with all his heart. He wanted to go back to being the only person or thing that filled Sirius' mind, the only one that could drive him wild with desire and love.

It wasn't fair, he thought, drawing his lover down onto him. Was there nothing that could sway Sirius' mind from this doomed quest? Of course, Remus thought bitterly, if he had been more firm with his lover when they were younger, he could have put everything else out of Sirius' mind. If he had only laughed off Sirius' quest, Sirius would have laughed it off too, and perhaps dismissed it as foolishness. But Remus hadn't the heart to do so; he had always supported Sirius in the quest, even when the rest of the crew had started thinking it was hopeless. In a way, it was his fault, too.

To Be Continued.

---

(A/N: I'm not going much of anywhere with this Hermione/Vicky/Ron triangle, am I? I apologise. I'm much more used to writing slash relationships. I suppose it's all the same. But I want to get on with the _real_ plot here, not the romantic sub-plot. (And the first person who complains about the Sirius/Remus romantic sub-plot gets a poke in the eye!) But try to be patient. Hermione will choose who she wants to be with in the end. I promise!

Halloween! Did anyone else go out? I did. (A shame at my age, but everyone says I can pass for 17. Besides, I can't pass up free candy!) I was a Hogwarts student (no one in particular; though if I had left my hair down, I could have been Hermione). I had the Hogwarts robes, grey socks, grey jumper, and Mary Janes, but I had to improvise the rest, as my costume was entirely last-minute. I borrowed my brother's button-up dress shirt, and luckily my dad had a plain red tie I could use, though it didn't have yellow stripes. I didn't have a grey skirt, so I wore a black one. And I made a wand by wrapping electrical tape around the bottom half of a stick. All in all, it was a pretty good costume, and everyone said I was cute. I don't think anyone whose house I went to knew what I was, but I didn't get any rocks like poor Charlie Brown did, so at least they knew I was in costume. Okay, I've bored you enough. See you next chapter!)


	8. Closer

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.

-  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
-

Chapter 7 - Closer  
-

It got warmer and warmer as the _Marauder_ headed southwards. The warm air and constant sunlight lifted the crew's spirits; it was nice to be out of the chilly European waters. Hermione was becoming very brown, and she wondered what her mother would think of how unladylike she had become in the past few months.

The _Marauder_'s crew weren't the only ones getting excited with their progress. The _Azkaban_ wasn't far behind them. Bellatrix was not going to give up the fight very easily. She was standing on the deck now, fidgeting with the feather in her cap as she watched the small dot which was the _Marauder _move along the horizon. Her sister Narcissa was steering; her cousin Regulus was perched neatly on the railing, his expression hidden by his shaggy, shoulder-length hair.

Bellatrix glanced at her cousin from the corner of her eye. He had been strangely quiet since their battle with Sirius' crew; she supposed it had something to do with her inability to kill his elder brother. Regulus and Sirius had been fierce rivals ever since Regulus had been born, and it had carried through into their adult lives. The hatred between the two boys had resulted in a split which had affected the entire family... Bellatrix didn't even know the whole story, but she had never liked Sirius, whom she had always seen as a do-gooder; and so she had wholeheartedly supported Regulus. Only Andromeda had been on Sirius' side; the two disappeared one morning and were not heard from until much later, when the _Marauder_ and the _Azkaban_ first met one another in combat.

Regulus looked up, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "What is it, Bella? You're looking at me rather... oddly."

"Oh - nothing." She didn't want to admit her ignorance concerning the family squabbles.

"Still angry with my brother's lover?"

"Oh -" she seized the excuse. "Y-yes. I still can't believe he could do something like that..."

"Just to protect my worthless brother..." Regulus' expression was quite hard to read. A possibility occurred to Bellatrix.

"Regulus - you - love him, don't you?"

Her cousin snorted. "Love my brother? Please! That filthy, stinking, son-of-a-"

"No. Lupin."

He stared at her. He was slightly pink. "Bella -"

"Or you want to shag him, at least." Bellatrix sighed. "What is it with Lupin? Everyone wants him! You, your brother, Severus... even Lucius..."

"Please don't bring that up," Narcissa snapped.

Her sister ignored her. "I suppose you want me to leave him to you next time, my dear?"

Regulus smiled. "I know you want payback, Bella... but would you mind leaving him to me afterwards..."

She smirked back. "No, darling... if he lives, you're free to have him..."

-

"It's so warm." Hermione was standing on deck between Ginny and Ron, gazing out at the shimmering horizon. The weather was so warm that almost everyone wore sleeveless tops; members of the crew with long hair had it pinned up. Fleur was too much of a lady to show her pale arms or slender neck; she remained in her usual long, heavy gowns, and tried to seek comfort by sitting in the shade and fanning herself with a lace fan, a present from the captain. She was often joined by Remus, who had very sensitive skin and did his best to stay out of the sun; they would spend long hours conversing quietly together in French.

"It's nice," Ginny said, tossing her flaming red braids over her shoulders. "It's too cold at home."

"I daresay we'll get tired of it soon enough," Hermione said dryly. "Right, Ron?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure." Ron hadn't been paying the least bit of attention. He had been casting suspicious glares over his shoulder at Viktor, who was occasionally sending glances Hermione's way. Ron was quite certain the prince's glances were more than just friendly. He glared at Viktor, who turned up his beaky nose and looked away. The nerve of that bloke...

"Ron!" both girls said at once, making him jump. He had been lost in his own thoughts. "What?"

"Honestly," Ginny said in disgust. "Haven't you been listening? We're supposed to be fixing that leak in the second storeroom."

"Okay," Ron said, following the girls belowdecks. He couldn't help but give Viktor another nasty look as he passed.

-

As the rest of the crew went about their work, enjoying the sunshine, Sirius and Harry were at the wheel. Harry glanced at his godfather. Sirius was dressed in tight dark trousers, tall black boots, and a loose, white silk shirt. His long hair was braided neatly (Remus' work) and tied with a red ribbon. He was currently studying the compass in his left hand. For some reason, Harry suddenly felt a strong upsurge of love for his godfather.

He had always been lonely since the death of his parents; he had spent his childhood with his mother's awful sister and her terrible husband, only to be kidnapped by Lord Voldemort's servants and held in his terrible prison. At the time, he had felt resigned to a long imprisonment, only to be followed by a painful, drawn-out death. But one night he had been startled out of sleep by the sound of his cell door creaking open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man with long black hair, dressed in pirate's clothes and fine jewelry. Something about him had struck Harry as very familiar... something about the slow smile spreading across his face, or his twinkling, dark blue eyes. Like he was someone he knew from before his parents died.

"Come on, Harry." Even his slightly hoarse voice had struck a chord of remembrance with the boy. "I've come to take you away."

Harry had staggered to his feet, trembling slightly; the only thing he could think to say was, "Who... are you?"

"It's me, Harry... Sirius." The man took a step forward, biting his lip. His eyes searched Harry's face for some kind of recognition. "I suppose it's been too long... you don't remember me..." he shook his head. "Never mind. We have to get out of here, first. Then we'll talk." He took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the cell; soon the lad found himself hurtling along dark stone passages. Voldemort's minions were pursuing, shouting and waving their weapons. Sirius had turned his sword on a few of them, killing them so fast that Harry barely had time to register what had happened. More running along dark, dank passages, and finally they had emerged out onto a small beach, under a full moon. Harry had been so dizzy and weak from hunger and shock that he had fainted at this point. He was terrified it had all been a fantastical dream brought on by lack of food, but when he awoke, he had found himself lying in bed in a ship's cabin that was flooded with warm sunlight. It was quite unlike Voldemort's dungeons. Sirius had been there, and so was another man who looked very familiar. Seeing the two of them together had somehow triggered Harry's memory further.

"Sirius -" he struggled to remember. Vaguely, he could remember his mother bending over his cradle to sing to him, her long red hair shining. He could remember being held by his father, could remember how his father laughed when Harry had taken the glasses right off his face. And... he could remember two men... one with long black hair, the other with short brown hair... smiling down at him, the same way these two were now.

"Sirius, Remus..." the names came to him from a deep well of memory. "I remember... not much... but I _remember _you..."

He had been folded into his godfather's arms, and all three of them had been crying. For Harry, it had been like being reunited with his parents...

The boy shook himself from his thoughts. It had been at least seven years since his rescue from Voldemort's stronghold. In those past years, he and Sirius and Remus had become quite close. Harry wished he had been able to live with them from the very moment his parents had died; but it had been impossible. Still, they were making up for missed time now.

It wasn't the time to get nostalgic. Harry looked out over the horizon. Land could be seen clearly in the distance. It wouldn't be long now. The treasure would be theirs.

-

"How close are we getting?" Hermione asked.

She and Tonks were sitting side-by-side on the deck, mending some old fishing nets. There were precious few places to stop and replenish their supplies, so Sirius had ordered the nets to be repaired and dragged along behind the ship in an effort to catch fish for dinner. Hermione had been very surprised at the order; dragging nets would surely slow the ship down.

Tonks raised a hand to brush her candy-pink hair out of her eyes. "Sirius has been getting more and more excited for awhile now. Mum says we're on the right track this time." She paused. "I hope so. It would be horrible if we got all this way and found the treasure wasn't here. I think it'd drive the captain mad, it would... "

"You're right," Hermione said quietly, looking out over the sapphire ocean. "It would completely crush his spirit."

There was silence for a moment as both girls wondered what would happen to them if the captain went mad out here in the middle of nowhere; then Tonks abruptly changed the subject. "You know, that prince character has been giving you the eye ever since he came aboard. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" Hermione dropped her end of the net in surprise, her face turning red. "Nothing at all! I've talked to him, but there certainly is no... prelude to romance between us!"

Tonks chuckled. "No... of course not. Like there's nothing between you and Ron?"

Hermione flushed darker. "Ron is - Ron is different," she stammered, picking up the net. "He's... I don't know. There's something about him... I like Viktor and all, but I don't think I could... love him."

"And Ron?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Since when did my love life come under such scrutiny?"

Tonks laughed. "You forget, darling, we have precious little gossip out here. This thing between you, Ron, and Viktor is the closest we've had to a scandal since Sirius returned from a three-month absence with Remus in tow."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Hermione begged. "Please?" She didn't feel comfortable discussing this right now. She really _did_ like Ron more than Viktor, but could she really... _love_ him?

"Land ho!" The cry echoed down from the crow's nest, saving her. Bill was leaning over the edge, grinning down at the crew. "Take a look!"

Hermione and Tonks dropped their nets and hastened over to the railing to have a look. Sure enough, they were drawing close to a long spread of land, stretching as far as the eye could see. Hermione squinted against the bright sunlight. She could see thousands of trees, a dense jungle of them, a little further in the distance.

"We're going ashore!" Sirius shouted from the wheel. "Make preparations!"

The crew hurried to do as he ordered. Hermione felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt very excited and nervous.

-

Sirius stepped out onto the smooth white sand, straightening his hat and surveying the dense jungle before him. Remus joined him, sucking in his breath sharply. He had never seen anything like it, even after nearly twenty years of being a pirate captain's lover. Behind them, the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, Tonks, Kingsley, Luna, and Moody were occupied with drawing the rowboats up on shore and anchoring them in place. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Ted had remained behind to watch the ship, along with a few others.

Sirius took a deep breath, almost as if he were scenting the air. He could feel it, the power of the treasure pulling at him, pounding in his veins, running in his blood. It wanted him to find it. He beckoned imperiously to his crew, took Remus by the arm, and started forward.

Hermione swallowed hard, walking between Ginny and Ron. Sirius was moseying casually up the beach, arm-in-arm with his lover as if this were simply a peaceful excursion; but she felt nervous indeed as she looked at the dark canopy of jungle they were headed for. She had no idea what lay in wait under those trees, and they could all be following their captain into death. But she, like the others, had vowed to see the quest through. It was too late to turn back now.

-

Unbeknownst to the crew of the _Marauder_, Bellatrix and her crew were also hastening into the very same jungle, intent on the treasure. Like her cousin, Bellatrix could feel the strong power of the treasure in her body, drawing her on. She grinned broadly as she followed Crabbe and Goyle into the jungle. The two burly men walked ahead, chopping dense foliage with their machetes, heading the way Bellatrix told them to. She would succeed. She would be the one to find Gryffindor's treasure, and harness its amazing powers. She didn't know what those powers were, but no doubt they would give her more wealth, power, and strength than anyone in the world. She could bring Sirius and her miserable sister groveling to her feet. With a very wicked laugh, she ordered Crabbe and Goyle to press on.

Regulus strode along behind Bellatrix, lovingly fingering the handle of an ornate dagger stuck in his belt. He hoped Sirius was in the jungle somewhere, looking for the treasure as well. He hoped they would run into each other. He longed to seize his brother by the hair and slit his throat, spilling the blood of the person he hated he most. And after Sirius was dead, he would have Remus all to himself - whether the Frenchman liked it or not. He had lusted after Remus from the very moment he had first laid eyes on him - a skinny, wide-eyed wretch half-hiding behind his brother. There was something about the look in his hazel eyes that begged anyone to take him, perhaps even by force; Sirius had just gotten there first. Regulus had never forgiven his brother for that. The quarrel they had had as young boys had split them, but Remus was the wedge that had driven them apart forever.

These thoughts entertained him throughout the day, helping him to ignore the strange insects that buzzed around him and tried to alight on his sweaty skin; he didn't even realise how tired he was. Bellatrix was almost running by now, a mad gleam in her eyes. Even as night fell, she refused to stop. She allowed only a quick pause to light torches, and then resumed the hunt.

"Come on, we're nearly there!" she hissed, pushing Crabbe and Goyle out of her way. She led the group, holding a torch high with one hand and chopping ferociously at the vines ahead of her with a machete clenched in the other. She didn't even seem to care when a huge, furry spider fell onto her shoulder; she just pushed it off without looking at it and pressed on. Narcissa gave a frightened squeak as the spider scurried towards her, and skirted around it nervously, holding her mud-splattered skirts above her ankles.

-

Sirius had likewise been pushing his crew hard, but around dawn they were so tired that they lagged behind. Sirius didn't even notice until Remus let go of his arm to walk at a slower pace. He turned around impatiently. "Well? What is it?"

"We are tired, my love," Remus said, dropping down to the ground and stifling a yawn behind his hand. "Please let us rest."

"Okay." Sirius shifted from foot to foot as his crew sat down, sighing in relief. He was very jumpy, nervous, like a frightened animal. Hermione knew he was anxious to press on, but was unwilling to go without Remus. She smiled a little, touched by how much Sirius seemed to love Remus. It would be nice to have someone love her like that someday... if Ron would love her like that...

Embarrassed at the thought, Hermione quickly took a drink of water to hide the flush spreading across her cheeks. It was a little soon to be comparing herself and Ron to Sirius and Remus. After all, the two men had a firm, loving relationship that had lasted nearly two decades; while Ron didn't even know she fancied him. And what about Viktor? Hermione still couldn't work out how she felt about him. It was clear to her, especially after her conversation with Tonks, that Viktor was smitten with her; how was she going to tell him she fancied Ron?

She was shaken rudely from her thoughts when Sirius barked for his crew to get up. They were going on. Hermione hastily stood up and hurried to keep up with her friends. The jungle was thick and dark around them. Hermione didn't want to get lost in there. She looked anxiously around at the trees, and jumped when someone took her hand. It was Ron. He squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile, and she felt immediately at ease.

Sirius suddenly held up his hand, coming to a halt. "Shh."

The crew stopped as well. Faintly, in the distance, they heard the rustling of leaves. Was it an animal? Hermione swallowed and squeezed Ron's hand.

Then, softly : "Shite."

Sirius was looking off to the left, seemingly following the sound of rustling. "It's Bella," he murmured. "And she's heading the way we need to go. She must be on the trail, too." He pulled Remus onward. "We've got to hurry. Come on!"

What followed was a breathless race through the jungle; Hermione held Ron's hand tightly and ran as fast as she could. Branches and leaves occasionally whipped against her cheek as she ran, drawing thin blood. But she didn't dare slow down. The crew continued to hurtle through the dark trees, following Sirius' long hair. He was panting like a dog, that mad light in his eyes even brighter than before. "So close, so close!"

They burst out of the jungle to find themselves in a clearing. Somewhere nearby was a waterfall, its roaring echoing through the trees. A wall of rock loomed before them, a gaping mouth in its base. But Sirius was looking across the clearing.

Bellatrix and her crew had emerged from the jungle almost at the very same moment. She had stopped in surprise as well, staring at Sirius.

"Well. I see you've gotten here as well," she finally said.

"Stand aside, Bella," Sirius said, his hand moving to the sword at his side. Hermione noticed one of the pirates behind Bellatrix was staring at Remus, his tongue slowly moistening his lips. It was the pirate who bore such a strong resemblance to Sirius, the one who had tried to kidnap Fleur. Remus seemed to have notice the man's stare; he sidled sideways so that he was half-hidden behind Sirius.

"Not a chance." Bellatrix drew her sword. "This is where it ends, my dear. This is where I win."

Sirius drew his sword as well. "No, Bella. This is indeed where it ends, but I shall be the victor."

"We shall see about that," Bellatrix snarled, and she and her crew began to advance.

To Be Continued...

-

(A/N: Yay! Chapter 7. Please stay tuned for Chapter 8! I promise to make it thrilling!

This was an excellent diversion from the heaps of snow outside. After the foot and a half or so we got in the blizzard, it snowed AGAIN, adding another few inches. I'm sick of shoveling and I've had more snow than I can stand, so writing about pirates is good. I get lost in the story, and picture myself on the ocean or in the rain forests of South America, and I feel all warm and happy. Then I stop writing, and find myself at my desk wrapped in a hundred blankets. What's more, my tea has gone cold.)


	9. The Treasure of Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.

-  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
-

Chapter 8 - The Treasure of Gryffindor  
-

Hermione was scared witless as the battle started. It wasn't the same as her first battle, the night the _Azkaban_ had attacked. This time, she might not be so lucky. This time, she might die. _Any_ of them might die. And all of it just for a single, stupid treasure that may or may not exist - it was truly madness. As she drew her short, light sword and turned to face the approaching crew, she said a quick prayer. She just wanted everyone to be safe. The crew of the _Marauder_ were like her extended family, and she wanted them all to be safe. They had to live. _Ron_ had to live, so she could tell him how she felt about him... so she could tell him that she loved him. 

It soon became a bloody battle indeed. Bellatrix's crew fought dirty and didn't seem to care who they hurt; Sirius' crew had to stoop to low levels as well in order to gain somewhat of a foothold. Hermione had her hands full, trying to keep herself uninjured. As she backed away from a fallen opponent (wounded badly, but hopefully not fatally, she prayed), another opponent approached. It was the blonde man, the one she had injured in her first fight, and he seemed intent on her blood. His cheek had healed, leaving no trace of the wound she had inflicted on him, but he was still angry with her. He stopped a few feet away and smiled cruelly.

"Well, darling. We meet again." His long earrings gleamed in the light. "I was hoping we would."

Hermione couldn't think of any way to respond. She just held her sword a little tighter and glared at him.

He bowed sarcastically. "Lucius Malfoy, my darling. And I believe we should settle this score between us."

"Enough talk, then," Hermione managed bravely, though she was shocked by the words coming out of her mouth. She had never expected to challenge anyone like that. But Lucius' smile only widened.

"Very well!" he cried, and jumped at her, brandishing his sword. Hermione dodged, tripping over a root and cursing as she hit the ground, hard. Her elbow began to trickle blood, but she barely noticed as she hauled herself to her feet. She couldn't let her guard down. Lucius would cheerfully stab her in the back without a single thought, so it was important to keep on her toes. She slashed out at him as he ventured closer. He was holding his sword oddly, and Hermione wondered if the man had ever received proper training in swordsmanship. But it turned out to be a ruse - the odd grip was part of a single quick, smooth movement that would have been fatal had Hermione not dodged it. As it was, the side of the blade cut a ragged edge in the hair beside her ear.

"You aren't very good at this," Lucius remarked mildly, as she fought to hold her own sword steady. Her legs were trembling with fright, and she didn't know what was going to happen. Lucius was grinning, his grey eyes alight with malice. He raised his sword to strike, and Hermione found she couldn't move. This was it, it was all over for her -

But the blow never came. There was a loud crunching noise, and Lucius' eyes suddenly glazed over. He fell face-forward to the ground, and Hermione saw Charlie standing behind him, clutching a thick piece of wood.

"You saved me again," Hermione said weakly, smiling at him.

"That's what friends are for." Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Two pirates advanced on them, snarling; Charlie and Hermione slashed out, making both men fall to the ground with hoarse cries. As soon as one pirate fell, more would come - it was like a terrible nightmare. Apparently, Bellatrix had more crew members who had been hiding in the jungle, waiting for their opprtunity to attack.

Ron and Bill were standing back-to-back, dueling furiously with Crabbe and Goyle. Andromeda had killed three pirates with three dangerous swipes of her sword, and blood was pooled at her feet. Ginny was leaping from side to side as she fought with Narcissa, avoiding the clumsy parries from the older woman's sword. It was clear Narcissa had never fought before; she was preoccupied with holding her long skirts out of the dust and blood at her feet. Every thrust she made was abysmal; Ginny was getting tired of avoiding them. She reached out quickly with the handle of her own sword, and rapped Narcissa's knuckles hard enough to make her drop her weapon.

Harry was fighting with Narcissa's son, Draco. The two had been mortal enemies since the day they had met, their enmity as deep as the hatred between Sirius and Bellatrix. Like Harry, Draco had grown up around swords and boats, and they were very evenly matched. It was hard to say who had the upper hand. 

"Scared, Potter?" Draco panted maliciously. "We'll get you. Even if you win, Auntie will find a way to get the treasure away from your godfather. You know it."

"Sirius will never give up without a fight," Harry retorted. "Bellatrix can't possibly hope to stand before him for long."

"Can't she?" Draco smirked. Harry dodged as Draco's next strike came very close to his shoulder.

"What does your 'Auntie' want the treasure for, anyhow?" Harry panted, as his sword clashed against Draco's.

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to know the full extent of Gryffindor's powers," Draco jeered. "Suffice it to say that once Auntie gets the treasure, she will become the most powerful, most feared woman in the world!"

Sirius and Bellatrix were circling each other warily, paying no heed to their battling crews. The treasure was pulling strongly at them both. It was a clash of desires. Both wished to destroy the other; but they also wished to be first to find the treasure. Neither could run; but neither could stay.

"Go home, Sirius," Bellatrix snarled. "It's mine. Admit defeat and get away!"

"I'm not aware I've been defeated yet," Sirius growled. "I'd say it's first come, first serve. Whoever reaches the treasure first shall be its owner."

"Will we race, or will we duel?" His cousin's eyes were alight with madness and hatred. "Either way, only one shall live. If I get the treasure, rest assured you will be the first one I kill with its magic!"

"I was just about to say the same thing about you," Sirius responded in a low hiss. "I will _enjoy_ killing you, Bella."

Remus, who was fighting nearby, heard him. He slashed his opponent, pushing him away. As the man fell, snarling, Remus turned to Sirius. "Love, no!" The idea of Sirius murdering over this ridiculous treasure was nearly unbearable. He had never killed before unless it was necessary; but now Remus was afraid killing Bellatrix would start a rain of blood. Sirius would bathe in her blood, wallow in it, and after that, he would be gone. The sweet, gentle man who had been so good to Remus for so long would be gone forever. A bloodthirsy murderer would be all that remained. "You can't!"

Sirius turned to him, and so did Bellatrix. Her face split in a truly evil grin, and quick as lightning she seized Remus and held him to her, her pistol pointed at his temple. Sirius froze.

"Now I see what I can do to make you change your mind," she hissed. "Your little bitch is more precious to you than the treasure, even. He's my hostage, now. Try and take him from me if you dare!" Cackling madly, she pulled Remus with her into the cave, using him as a shield.

"REMUS!" Sirius screamed in anguish. He fairly dashed after his cousin. "Bella, LET HIM GO!"

"Sirius!" Harry hurried after his godfather, abandoning his duel with Draco. Ron hurried after his best friend, followed by Narcissa, Ginny, and Regulus, and before long, the remainder of both crews followed suit.

The cave was formed out of a dark shiny stone, faintly lit inside by some sort of luminous fungi. Glittering heaps of gold and jewels were piled all around. It looked as if it had been a pirates' cache since the dawn of time. It was filled with treasures that many people would kill to get their hands on, from every corner of the globe. But everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to an enormous chest sitting in the centre of the cave, on a raised dais. It was made of shining, solid gold, and studded with countless rubies. Bellatrix was standing at the foot of the dais on which it sat, gazing up at it. She still had a firm grip on Remus, who had dropped his weapon in the confusion. He was clearly frightened; his eyes were wide and scared as he trembled in Bellatrix's grasp. Regulus' eyes were upon him, hungrily.

"Is that...?" Hermione gaped up at the chest along with everyone else. It seemed to glow with an ethereal, otherworldly light. There was a strong, magical feeling in the air, something older than time and stronger than any mortal feeling. It was almost as if the spirit of Godric Gryffindor was with them in the cave at that moment, a kind of Atlantean strength flowing forth from his treasure. At that moment, any doubts any of the pirates had were extinguished. It truly was the Treasure of Gryffindor, the thing they had all searched for for so long, the ultimate bounty. It was a sight so beautiful it could move one to tears.

"It is," Bellatrix answered Hermione's unfinished question. "Gryffindor's treasure. The last of the four great treasures belonging to the kingdom of Atlantis!" She pushed Remus away from her so that he stumbled and fell into a pile of gold coins with a cry of pain. Bellatrix paid him no heed.

"Slytherin's treasure gave success and great power to its owner. Ravenclaw's treasure brought about one of the greatest scientific and artistic movements ever known. And Hufflepuff's has granted good fortune to all who have had contact with it. What will Gryffindor's do, I wonder? Will it give me powers even greater than those of Slytherin's treasure? Will it indeed harness the powers of my ancestry, to make me queen of an army unlike any ever seen before? What will it do?"

"Stop!" Remus cried from his place on the floor. "Please stop! You do not know what you are doing!"

"Shut up!" she roared. "You know nothing about it!"

"Please!" Remus shouted. "Dumbledore himself has told me! He translated the records left by ancient Druids. They recorded everything the great Seer Cassandra Trelawney ever predicted relating to the treasures! Gryffindor's is more dangerous than you can imagine! She saw what would befall the one who got their hands on the treasure! It would -"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix shrieked. She struck out blindly with the butt of her pistol; it struck Remus in the temple, making a ghastly thudding noise. He slumped over, suddenly lifeless, and slid partway down the heap of coins he had been kneeling on. One hand was outstretched, almost as if reaching for Sirius one last time.

The sight of his lover stretched lifelessly over the ground was too much for Sirius. The somewhat accusatory glare in Remus' hazel eyes bored into him. Something snapped inside him. Suddenly the treasure didn't matter. _Nothing_ mattered if Remus was dead. He screamed, pushing aside friend and foe alike to gather Remus in his arms. "Remus! Remus!" he sobbed. "Remus!"

Bellatrix let out a shriek of triumph and leapt forward, heading for the chest. Her crew scrambled to follow. Sirius' crew could do nothing but stare, numb with disbelief and sorrow, as their captain hugged his lover to his chest and sobbed, heartbroken. Hermione didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks as she watched Sirius. How could it all end like this? How could it? They were supposed to win! They were supposed to get the treasure, and return triumphantly to London and disprove all the wild rumours about Gryffindor's treasure. Remus wasn't supposed to die! She sobbed harder, and couldn't even feel better when Ron hugged her to him.

The crew of the _Azkaban_ paid no heed to anything going on below them. They were all gathered around the chest, waiting expectantly for their captain to empty it. Bellatrix grinned. "This is it!" she cried, and flung back the lid.

Instantly, a wild shrieking noise met their ears. Sirius' crew looked up, frightened. The shrieking grew louder and louder, and a bright light emanated from the chest. It lit up the faces of the pirates around it. They all looked terrified. Some tried to run, but couldn't. Everyone on that dais seemed to be held in place by the strange golden light. And then, they began to scream in pain. Their screams grew louder and louder, mingling with the awful shrieking noise from the chest. And suddenly, they burst into flames. The cave was alight with the fire, rich with the smell of burning flesh, the pirates' screams echoing and echoing until Hermione had to clamp her hands over her ears in an effort to block it out. The burning smell was making her feel very ill. The last thing she saw was Bellatrix' look of realisation and horror, just before she and her whole crew disappeared into thin air. The flames died down instantly.

Silence fell, broken only by Sirius' hoarse sobs as he held Remus' body against him. He hadn't even looked up when Bellatrix and her crew had started screaming. He just continued to cry, his long hair hiding his face from view, and his crew watched him helplessly.

-

_Six Days Later_

The _Marauder_ was back on its way to London. Before leaving, Harry had ordered an enormous boulder to be pushed in front of the cave's mouth, to keep others from getting in. "That is not something normal people should see," he had said. "We must take it upon ourselves to keep anyone else from succumbing to the same fate."

Sirius hadn't said a word since their return to the ship. Remus was not dead; he had been knocked unconscious by Bellatrix's furious blow and remained in that state. Whether or not he would wake up at all still remained unknown, and the captain refused to leave his lover's side until Remus either awoke or died. He hadn't even shown his face above deck for the past week, and the only person he allowed in his cabin was Mrs. Weasley, who attended to Remus.

Harry and Andromeda took turns at the wheel; they consulted Sirius' compass and steered in a listless mood that made it quite clear their hearts weren't in it at all. As for the rest of the crew, they went about their usual business, but in a very subdued way. Everything that had happened on shore had left them depressed and frightened; and without Sirius to guide them, their situation felt even more depressing. Hermione spent her days in a kind of tired daze. She was exhausted, unable to sleep because of the nightmares which haunted her, and because of her constant worry for Sirius and Remus. She wasn't the only one, either. 

"This is terrible," Ginny said dully one morning. "Everything's... just not right. It's not the same. I guess I never realised how much Sirius kept us going. His goal was our goal, in a way. And now that we know what the treasure is, and how awful it is, it's like our dreams have died."

It was the most philosophical thing Hermione had ever heard Ginny say; but right now she was just too tired and sad to care. She closed her eyes, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Even Viktor felt pity for the captain's situation; he often sat moodily on deck, staring out over the endless water.

Not for the first time, Hermione wished she had never signed up for the voyage. She wished she was safe at home in London. As soon as they returned home, she vowed, she was quitting. She would never set foot on another ship again. She would stay home with her mother and sew. She would attend fine parties and marry a nice lad and have children. Maybe someday, the memories of her return on the pirate ship would just stop hurting...

-

Sirius Black sat beside his bed, staring at his lover. He was a mess. He hadn't bothered to shave or comb his hair, and was still wearing the same clothes from a week ago. He couldn't even muster the energy or the will to get up and eat. All that mattered was Remus, lying so still and pale in their bed.

It had been like a bright light coming on when he had seen Remus fall to the ground in the pirates' cave. At that moment, he had realised how stupid and foolish he had been. The treasure didn't matter. Why would he need fame, riches, or power when he had Remus by his side? Remus had always been there, supportive and loving. For more than half their lives they had been together. And Sirius had thrown it all away for the stupid treasure. Everything he ever needed in life was going to be lost.

He began to cry again for what felt like the millionth time in the past week. He leaned over, folding his arms on the bed and resting his forehead against them. His hair, unkempt and in need of washing, fell around him like a shroud. His throat was sore from all the crying he'd been doing over the past few days, and by now he was so depressed and so weak from hunger that he couldn't even summon the strength to wail aloud. Instead he cried silently, shaking with sobs, his heart torn in two. Nothing mattered anymore. Remus was dying.

"Remmie..." he choked out, raising his head. He couldn't stand to see Remus this way. He climbed into bed and put his arms around his lover, making a vain attempt to warm him, to pass on some of his own waning strength to Remus. "I was so stupid," he whispered in Remus' ear, hoping desperately that his mate could hear. "So damned, bloody stupid. All I thought about was the treasure... I was greedy and selfish. I didn't see how much I was hurting you. I did hurt you, didn't I? I put the treasure over you. And you still loved me. You still supported me. You made me feel like I could do anything. And I used to do anything... just for you. But I... got caught up in it all... the treasure..."

He swallowed hard. "I stopped trying to do things for you. I stopped trying to show you how much I loved you. Nothing mattered but the treasure... I swear, my darling, I would give every last gold piece I own just to have you back. I'll hate myself forever, my love. It's my fault you're like this, and if you die, I... I will never forgive myself. I'll kill myself before I ever forgive myself for betraying you like I did."

His fingers brushed Remus' white cheek, running over the soft skin. Memories crowded in on him - the day he and Remus had met at the slave market... the look of idolization in Remus' eyes when Sirius had taken him from the man who had bought him... how Remus' laugh sounded, like tinkling chimes... the first kiss they had ever shared, so shy and gentle... how he had always showered Remus with gifts after raids, and how funny his mate had looked after being draped in countless strings of pearls and golden bracelets... the first time they had made love, here in this very bed, with the moonlight shining down on them and the sweet salt air drifting through the open windows... but mostly he could see Remus as he usually was, smiling, his eyes filled with love and adoration, his hair lightly tousled by the wind and highlighted gold by the sun. He might never see that loving expression again.

"I could search for a thousand lifetimes and never find anyone like you ever again. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Remmie. I was just too bloody stupid to realise it until now." He kissed Remus' forehead, gently, and started when Remus chuckled softly underneath his lips.

"Yes... you are not the most intelligent man I have ever met." Remus' half-lidded eyes gazed up at him. A small smile curled his pale lips. "But I love you anyway."

"Remus!" Sirius could barely believe it; he pinched his own arm, hard. It hurt. "You're alive!"

"And with a very bad ache in my head." His lover continued to gaze up at him, and Sirius was overjoyed to see that the great love in Remus' eyes still remained. "Bellatrix hit me quite hard. What happened after that?"

Sirius buried his face against Remus' neck, weeping with relief. "It doesn't matter," he whispered. "You're alive. You're safe. God, I thought I was going to lose you. Oh Remus... I love you so much..."

"And I love you, as well." Remus brushed Sirius' hair away from his face, then rested his hand against his lover's cheek. He looked into Sirius' eyes. The frantic, insane light was gone. Every thought of the _treasure_ was gone. All Remus could see was the total devotion Sirius had for him, and how glad his lover was that he was awake.

It looked like everything was back to normal.

To Be Continued...

-

(A/N: I cried when writing about Sirius waiting for Remus to wake up. If that's not eternal love and devotion (between them, I mean), I don't know what is. I hope you all didn't cry when you read it. I know that it's a good thing if you cried, because it means I wrote a wonderful, touching scene (or bad, because my writing is so abysmal it bored you to tears), but I don't like making people cry. I like making people laugh. I'm sorry I did nothing with the Hermione/Ron/Vicky triangle. I promise I'll get to that in the next chapter.

Forgive the format of Chapter 7, and of Chapters 62, 63, and 64 of "Snippets From The Potterverse'; for some reason I can not upload them correctly on my Mac anymore, though it used to work splendidly. So now I have to struggle with our super-slow Windows in order to post. sigh.

I recently posted a bunch of my black-and-white HP cartoons on my LiveJournal (I think the entry was on January 27; somewhere around there). I'd really appreciate it if you would go and take a look - there's a link to my journal on my profile page. Don't be shy! Please leave comments! Constructive criticism or just plain praise is fine! But please, watch the language, and try to be nice, even if telling me my art is terrible.)


	10. Hermione's Decision

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, or the prologue. But I own nothing.

-  
**Treasure Of Gryffindor**  
-

Chapter 9 - Hermione's Decision  
-

The _Marauder_ docked in London on July 16, over a year since its departure. Hermione leaned eagerly over the railing as she watched the people on the docks hasten to help the crew tie up the ship. It was a typical day in London, mildly warm with a bit of watery sunlight shining through the wispy grey clouds overhead. She took a deep breath, and smiled. It was good to be home.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ginny. "You look happy. Glad to be back?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied happily. "I can't wait to see my parents again, and tell them what I've seen." She already planned on giving her parents some of the fine jewelry that was her share of the booty.

Sirius stepped out on deck. He was smiling as well, resplendent in blue silk and black velvet; Remus was holding on to his arm, wearing a fine suit of fawn-coloured satin. Hermione smiled back at them as they passed; Sirius stopped. "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I know how you feel about being a pirate," he said. "I would like to tell you that I think you make a fine sailor. You were brave and selfless, and a valuable asset to my crew. I will miss you greatly if you decide to return home permanently; but if you truly wish to go I will not stop you. In either case, I thank you."

"I - er - you're w-welcome," Hermione stammered in surprise. "But I - don't think I -"

He put a finger to her lips. "Hush. Surprise me. We leave on August first."

Hermione and Ginny stared, dumbfounded, as Sirius and Remus strolled away, descending the gangplank and heading toward the carriage which waited for them. Hermione had never really thought she had been brave or useful or any of it; but there was no arguing with the captain. She bit her lip. She had vowed to remain home, but her resolve was now being tested.

Another carriage rolled to a stop. Hermione's mother, father, and older sister Paulina were peering out the windows, all smiles. Hermione waved, then turned to Ginny and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Ginny," she said warmly. "You helped me out so often, and I'm so grateful to you. I'll miss you."

Ginny looked startled; apparently this meant Hermione wasn't going to return. But she smiled as well, blinking back tears, and hugged her friend. "Goodbye, Hermione. I'll miss you, too."

Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and got off the ship, walking faster and faster until she broke into a run. She was folded into her mother's arms, feeling almost absurdly happy. She allowed herself to be herded into the carriage, only half-listening as her mother and Paulina exclaimed over how brown she had become, and how much she had changed. She cast a look up at the _Marauder_, and something odd happened. She felt as though she was being taken from her home.

-

The next few weeks passed in a haze for Hermione. She had fallen comfortably back into the pattern of her old life, becoming used to her heavy gowns and upswept hairdos once more, resuming her nights of stitching by the fire with her mother and sister. It was good to sleep in her own soft bed once more, and to eat the freshest, most delectable foods; she loved returning to her father's library to run her fingers along the spines of the leather-bound tomes on the shelves. She adored working in the garden under the bright summer sun and waking up early Sunday mornings to attend church.

But somehow, there was something about it all that left her feeling strangely empty. It was good to do and see all these things once more, but it wasn't the same. Sometimes she caught herself dozing while she sewed; her mind would be preoccupied with daydreams of ships and the ocean. Sometimes, she awoke in the night with the scent of salt air fresh in her nostrils; and sometimes the sun would slant across the hardwood floor in the kitchen in such a way that reminded her forcefully of the _Marauder_. 

She sometimes even caught herself wondering about her friends. She wondered if Bill and Fleur had married. She wondered if Viktor had returned to Bulgaria. She wondered if Sirius and Remus were still as happy as ever. But mostly, she wondered if Ron missed her.

"Hermione!"

Paulina was calling her name. She stuck her head into the library, where her sister had been sitting, absently staring out the window with an unopened book on her lap. "Hermione! I've been calling and calling. There's a guest for you."

"A guest?" Hermione rose, putting aside her book and nervously smoothing the bodice of her blue-and-white striped gown. "Who is it?"

"A gentleman named Viktor," Paulina said, her eyes shining. "He's very well-dressed. I think he's wealthy."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. She followed Paulina downstairs, patting her hair and gown to be sure she looked all right. So Viktor _hadn't _ returned to Bulgaria. But what on Earth was he doing here?

Viktor was seated in the parlour, chatting with Mrs. Granger, when Hermione and Paulina entered. He looked Hermione over from head to toe, and smiled warmly. He stood and took her hand after she had curtsied to him.

"Hermi-o-ninny." He kissed her hand. "I vanted to see you once more before I returned to my home."

"When are you going?" Hermione asked politely, as her mother herded Paulina from the room.

"Tomorrow. But I had to talk vith you before I left. I must ask you something." His dark eyes were focused on her face, unblinkingly, making her feel uncomfortable. "I vant you to marry me."

_Marry_ him? Hermione blinked rapidly. She didn't feel happy at his proposal, like she had always imagined herself to be; instead, all she felt was reluctance. She swallowed hard. She loved _Ron_, not Viktor. But how could she tell him that? How could she tell Viktor that she didn't want to marry him and go to Bulgaria? The idea of it made her feel ill. She could see her future stretching out before her like some endless corridor - countless parties and balls, always playing the prefect hostess; four, five, perhaps even six children, the neverending worry of being a mother; rarely leaving her home, never experiencing excitement or adventure ever again. Never seeing her friends or family again.

Her silence seemed to anger him; his thick eyebrows creased and his dark eyes narrowed. "Hermi-o-ninny. I haff asked you to marry me. Vat is your answer?"

She looked away, gently pulling her hand from his. "No, Viktor," she replied softly, her voice trembling nonetheless. "My answer is no."

"Vy?" he demanded angrily, seizing her wrist and pulling her around to face him.

"I - I can't. I won't!" Hermione wrenched her arm from his grasp and backed away. "I won't marry you! I don't love you! I love - I love Ron!"

A ringing silence followed this. Viktor looked furious; he swept his cloak on without a word and stormed from the house. Hermione collapsed into a chair, trembling. She put her face in her hands. Everything was true. She loved Ron. She loved living at sea, and she loved the adventure and excitement of being a pirate. She didn't want to be a matron like her mother. She didn't want to be jerked around, forced to find a husband, like her sister. She didn't want to stay in London for the rest of her life. She wanted to see white sand, blue sea and bright sunshine.

-

August first was a cloudy, grey day, quite unlike the rest of the summer. Hermione shifted her bag to her other shoulder, feeling suddenly nervous. What if the ship was gone? What if Sirius had already dismissed her as lost, and hired a new crew member?

Her family had protested when she had told them she wanted to return to sea. It had resulted in a long argument, but in the end, Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave in. They had made her promise to visit every time she returned to London, and to keep herself safe. Paulina made her promise to bring home her man.

"My - my man?" Hermione had gaped at her sister, frozen in the act of putting a pair of extra shoes in her bag.

"Oh, Hermione. You wouldn't have turned Viktor down unless there was someone else," Paulina said, with the annoying superiority of an older sister. "You can't fool me."

Hermione smiled to herself. She would bring Ron home with her one day. She loved him, and wanted him to be part of her family.

The hulking shape of the _Marauder_ grew larger as she approached, colours appearing through the fog. She caught a flash of white - it was Hedwig, swooping amidst the fog like a ghost. Hermione's spirits lifted at the sight of the owl, and she started up the gangplank.

Most of the crew were on deck, getting things ready for departure. Hermione paused at the top of the gangplank, looking down at them, a smile appearing on her face. It felt like she was coming home at last.

"Hermione!" Ginny's shout rang out, and heads turned as the redhead bounded up and seized Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione burst out laughing as Ginny whirled her 'round in a circle.

"Ginny, stop!"

"You came back! I was so afraid you weren't going to!" Ginny looked close to tears.

"I almost didn't," Hermione confessed. "But I was so bored at home... everything was so dull compared to life out here. And then Viktor asked me to marry him... but I couldn't. It was the last straw. And here I am."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist. Warm lips tickled her ear. "I'm glad."

She turned. It was Ron, and he was smiling down at her. He seemed even taller and more handsome than she remembered. She beamed back and threw her arms around his neck. "Ron!"

"I missed you," he said, his hands moving to her bushy hair. "Ginny and the twins kept giggling about it, it was really annoying. But I realised something. I figured out that I - well... that I love you," he finished gruffly.

Hermione kissed his cheek. " I love you too." She felt as if her heart would explode with happiness. To return here, to her friends, and to have Ron finally admit that he loved her... it was like some kind of beautiful dream.

A hand fell on her shoulder. Hermione looked up, and saw Sirius standing beside herself and Ron.

"Welcome back."

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

"Do you remember how to lift the sails?" he asked her, with a quirk of his eyebrow, swiping his long hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, captain!"

"Then get to it!" he roared, turning and striding towards the wheel, where Remus awaited him with his compass. "All of you, get moving! We can't sit here all day chatting!"

The crew scrambled to their tasks. Hermione gave Ron one last squeeze before joining Ginny at the sails. Her heart felt so light, she could have sworn she could fly. This was the life she wanted, and the path she had chosen. It would be fun to see where it led.

-The End-

-

(A/N: Aww! The end! The end of my pirate-y pirates. But not quite. I plan on writing two - yes, two - prequels to this story! The first one will feature Sirius' heroic rescue of Harry (in much more detail than given in Chapter 7), and the second will tell the story of Sirius' separation from his family, the start of his pirate career, and his meeting with Remus. More swashbuckling adventure is to be had, so please look forward to them!

About Paulina: J.K. Rowling has said Hermione has a sister, but we don't know her name or whether she's younger or older. So, naturally, I had to create a new original character. Hermione is the name of a character in Shakespeare's '_The Winter's Tale'_ ; so I took a look at the play and chose another character's name, Paulina, for Hermione's sister.

And I plan on also drawing a few pictures to go with _this_ story. If I do, I'll post them on my LiveJournal (you can get the link on my profile page). I'd really appreciate it if you could take a look. I already have some non-pirate art up there, so you could take a look at that, if you are so inclined.)


End file.
